A Captain Cobra Swan Christmas Adventure
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Killian takes charge of bringing Christmas to the Enchanted Forest when the residents of Storybrooke are relocated there again. The holiday preparations turn into an adventure for the pirate, his love Emma, and Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Captain Cobra Swan Christmas Adventure

Author: pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen

Pairings/Character: Emma/Hook (Killian), Henry, other characters briefly.

Description: Killian takes charge of bringing Christmas to the Enchanted Forest when the residents of Storybrooke are relocated there again. The holiday preparations turn into an adventure for the pirate, his love Emma, and Henry.

Spoilers: Not really. Robin appears. Rumplestilskin/Gold does not. HIs absence is briefly explained. No mention of major events of 5a. This is kind of Au.

Author's note: CS Secret Santa gift 2015 on Tumblr. Recipient asked for a romantic length is massive, around 27,000 words.

772 words this chapter

Chapter One

Killian sighed into the dark, chilly autumn air. Sometimes he felt like an outsider, which was ironic considering this was his homeland. He hadn't been taken by the first dark curse and given false memories. Compared to the others he had abided in that strange land called Maine only a short time. He was having the easiest time re-adjusting now that they had all been transported back to the Enchanted Forest. Again.

He looked at the little group sitting around a roaring fire, roasting pieces of meat and laughing. They were in a clearing just outside of Snow White's castle, singing what they called "campfire songs." Henry and his mother were bemoaning the lack of the puffy clouds of fluff known as marshmallows.

He supposed they found the little scene cozy and fun. To a centuries old pirate, it was odd and puzzling. He was not one to pretend, unless of course there was treasure involved.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that his Swan had left the company of the others and silently walked to his side. "Penny for your thoughts."

He took a moment to simply stare at her. She was dressed in a light blue gown, one of the more simple ones that a princess could find, he wagered. It showed her shape, but wasn't clingy. It had slightly billowing long sleeve and was trimmed in light gold.

He gave her a sly smile. "I am not overly confident in the measure of that strange currency you used in the other world, Love, but I do believe my thoughts are worth much more than a 'penny."

She laughed. "It's just an expression. It means, what are you brooding over, Pirate?"

He shook his head and grimaced. "Why did you not phrase it as such?"

"Why are you over here all alone, hmm?"

He shrugged and flashed a smile. "I am simply contemplating ruby and emerald worthy thoughts, my dear Swan."

She gave him a half smile. "You don't fool me," she said as she grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"No, please, Emma. I do not wish to join the others."

"Why not?"

He simply looked at her. For an instant he looked vulnerable, even in his bold outfit of leather pants, black shirt and red vest. He recovered quickly. "I would feel compelled to join the conversation, Love, and I do not wish to overshadow the other tales with my incredible adventures."

She caressed his cheek. "Hey, I know we talk about the things we miss. It doesn't mean you can't be with us. In fact, we need you. You keep us in perspective."

He scoffed. "Hardly, Love."

"No, Killian, you have. The rest of us mope and wonder how we can keep living in this...rustic setting. Even my parents miss the other place. It was easier."

He scoffed again. "It was not! That land was one large, complicated, modern mess!"

She laughed. "See? Perspective."

He sighed but allowed her to lead him to the fire. As he expected they were talking about the other land.

"It would be Christmas in a few weeks," said Henry.

Everyone sighed at once. Killian noticed how dejected they all looked, especially Emma. "That is the colorful feast with the large man in red and white fur that comes down the fireplaces and puts toys in ridiculous footwear, yes?"

David chuckled. "Yeah, Hook. That's Christmas."

Mary-Margaret elbowed him. "Christmas is much more than that. It's about good will to men, spending time with your family and friends, and just being happy."

"It's about presents, and you know it," grumbled Leroy.

Henry nodded. "And pumpkin pie and turkey and...hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon," said Emma sadly.

Killain watched their faces grow sad with longing. "I never quite understood the purpose of the merriment."

"It was in celebration of a savior," said Blue.

Killain looked at Emma and smiled. "Why did no one enlighten me sooner? That kind of celebration I can definitely support."

She chuckled. "It's not for me, Killian, I promise."

"Perhaps the new holiday can be," he said.

"What new holiday?" asked Henry, perking up.

Killian watched with amusement as all eyes were on him. Emma smirked smugly, like 'I told you so.' He smiled and squeezed her hand, then he turned to the others and smiled widely. "Why, the one we're going to create, of course."

Henry smiled, so did Mary-Margaret. Regina scowled. Robin looked confused. Roland hopped around with excitement.

As for Emma, she leaned into Killian and kissed him. "Like I said, we need you."

He merely smiled.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1307 words, this chapter

Chapter Two, A Captain Cobra Swan Christmas Adventure

Oddly, Killian found himself leading the planning of a holiday he had never truly celebrated. "No matter, I do have excellent taste," he reminded himself. He also had many people willing to teach him about Christmas traditions.

Plus, this was going to be an Enchanted Forest version, with a dash of pirate flair.

The next morning, Snow's castle had lost some of the melancholy of the previous days. Everyone was excited. The whole kingdom seemed to have gathered in the ballroom to help with the festivity planning.

Killian stood at the front of the room, beside the Queen and King themselves. Emma was supportive but more low key. Actually, she was lounging in one of the royal chairs behind them.

Killian nodded to one of Snow's servants to call for order. His first thought was to fire his revolver, but he thought it was bad form. Also, Emma magically locked it in her room.

When there was quiet, he gave each person a responsibility.

"Locksley, you and the father of the wooden man child," said Killian, ignoring the glare from August, "are quite talented at woodcraft. You are the only suitable substitutes for the odd little men with a disturbing fascination for the whimsy of childhood."

"What is he saying?" asked Marco.

Emma chuckled. "He wants you to make toys."

"Indeed," said Killian. He eyed Locksley. "I take no responsibility for the ire of parents if you give their offspring tiny bows and arrows. I would ask their permission first."

Robin laughed. "Thanks for the parenting tip, Mate."

Killian then looked at David. He smirked so widely that David got a bad feeling. "Oh, Lord," he muttered.

Killian smiled. "King David," he said, as Snow and he had assumed the thrones of her kingdom and were now Queen and King. "Your natural, though less than royal talents, make you the perfect one to acquire reindeer."

"Excuse me?"

Emma chuckled.

"Taking into consideration your wife's wishes," Killian continued as David glared at Snow who shrugged, "you shall also gather the animals required for a live recreation of the natives' activity."

"What?" asked about twenty voices.

Emma chuckled, still lounging. "He means the nativity."

"Yes," Killian said, glancing back at her. "Nativity. Whatever the devil that is."

"I've told you five times," said the Queen.

"And I still do not comprehend it fully," replied the pirate. He turned his attention to Belle. "Now as for the baby Jessie."

"It's Jesus, KIllian," corrected Snow.

"What an odd name." He looked back at Belle, who shook her head, protectively hugging her infant daughter.

"No," she said firmly.

"I believe a child is central to the natives', uh.. nativity."

"No," she repeated.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll have Marco construct an infant. Happy?"

Belle laughed. "Thank you. I'll get to work finding some suitable stories to read to the children. I may even try to compose, 'Twas the night before Christmas' from memory."

She smiled and left with her baby for the Queen's massive library.

Emma moved to Killian's side. "She looks happy," she said softly. "It was hard for her at first, living without Gold."

Killian gave a satisfied chuckle. "Serves the crocodile right. The only good thing about us getting swept up in the backfired spell is that he is out of our lives, Belle's included."

"I know, but she loved him."

He sighed. "Yes, and he loved her in his own warped way. Still, he tried to kidnap her and the baby against her will and escape to a realm without anyone else she loved."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, kind of fitting that he's stuck in Storybrooke."

KIllian snickered. "Alone."

"Still, it's going to be hard for her."

Killian kissed her cheek. "She is not alone, Love."

Emma smiled, nodded and kissed him on his lips.

"Um...guys?" asked David. Around him were a bunch of impatient people.

"Sorry," said Emma.

Killian laughed. He returned to his duties, assigning celebration tasks.

"Granny will lead the kitchen staff in handling the food menu," he told her. "Try your best to recreate the Christmas delights. Perhaps Locksley can slay a turkey for you."

"I don't think we have many of those," said Snow.

"Pheasant, duck, chicken, just get a bird," said KIllian.

Emma laughed. "It would be nice if you could do a pumpkin pie. Henry especially would like one."

Granny smiled. "Consider it done," she said. "I'll manage cocoa with cinnamon somehow too." She winked at Emma.

"In addition," KIllian said, "Lady Lucas will also be in charge of knitting the ridiculous footwear."

"That's a lot of work, Killian," said Emma.

"Oh, don't worry," said Granny. "I like to knit. It's relaxing."

"Good woman," said Killian. "Now, as to others. Regina will coax nature into giving us a snowy Christmas, if it decides not to cooperate."

Regina groaned. "That's it? Oh, please that's child's play. I can do so much more. I know, I'll help Granny with apple pies and pastries." There were coughs, smirks, and a few scared looks. "Oh, get over it!" she yelled.

Emma laughed. "If Henry and I trust her apple treats, so should you guys."

"Thank you, I think," replied Regina.

Killian continued delegating chores.

"The dwarves will mine any gems or stone needed for other gifts, and perhaps coal for those of us who lean more to the naughty list," he said with a wink at Emma. "The fairies will make decorations. Her Majesty, Snow White is in charge of the music and entertainment for the celebration."

At last only Tiny, the former giant was left. "Ah, finally, we come to the last great element. You shall be the beloved if impractical gift-giving marvel known as Santa Claus."

Tiny smiled. "Thanks! I was hoping for that, ever since Henry explained the jolly old soul to me." He left, practicing his "ho, ho, ho."

Finally the ballroom was clear. "That seems to be everyone," Killian said.

Emma looked at him. "Ahem."

He stared blankly at her.

"Seriously, Killian? Where's my assignment?"

"You merely need to inspire me, Love." She glared at him and he laughed. "You are so untrusting Swan! Of course you have a responsibility."

"Good. What is it?"

He smirked. "Let us just say that it is fortunate that my esteemed ship was caught up in the magic that swept us all here."

"Your ship?" He nodded. "KIllian, I am not cleaning your ship!"

"Swabbing the deck,' is the proper terminology, Love, and of course not." She looked confused. "I will tell you, Love, once your lad returns."

"Where is he anyway?"

"With Smee."

She sighed. "Killian, I've told you, I'm not sure he's the best role model for Henry."

"And I am?"

She chuckled, giving him a loving smile. "Yeah, you are now."

He blushed. "You humble me Love. Fear not. Several of your parents' sailors, servants, and merchants accompanied them."

"Where?"

He just smiled and pulled her out of the ballroom, then the castle. As if planned, at that moment, Henry came running up the hill just outside the castle. He was out of breath.

"There you are," said his mother. "Where have you been all morning?"

He took deep breaths. "I was...over at the...docks."

"The boy was supervising the supplying of the Jolly Roger."

"You aren't leaving?" she asked Killian. Her voice was so full of concern, that it caused a pang in his heart.

"Alas, I'm afraid I must, and the lad is coming with me."

"Whoa! Hold on…."

Both Henry and Killian began to laugh. "Don't tease her," said the boy.

The captain smirked. "Alright." He took Emma's hand. "You must bless us with your company on our voyage. That is your responsibility, to aid Henry and myself on our most important mission."

"Voyage, huh?" she asked. "Where are we going?"

Killian smiled widely. "Christmas shopping."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1963 words this chapter

Chapter Three, Captain Cobra Swan Christmas Adventure

"You can get everything here," said Snow. She and Charming stood just outside their castle. Neither one were pleased about Emma and Henry's departure.

"We do have an entire kingdom at your disposal" added Charming.

Killian stood firm. "Thank you your majesties, but I am an adventurer. I wish to bring my own...finesse to the festivities."

Emma laughed. "Besides, it's kind of like a really long trip to the mall," she said.

Her mother glared at her. "He's talking about weeks, Emma."

"I know."

"The point of Christmas is to be together," said Snow.

"We shan't be gone long," Killian assured her. "Besides, we do not leave on trivial pursuits."

"We don't?" asked Henry, chuckling. The pirate elbowed him.

"Mom, there is a lot of work to do here," Emma said. "It's going to take time to make all the toys, decorations, and food. We won't miss anything."

"You'll miss us," said her mother sadly.

Emma laughed and nodded. "Yes, we will," she said hugging her . "We won't be going long."

Charming glared at Killian, his arms folded. He opened his mouth.

"You do not need to say it, Mate," Kilian interrupted. "I will return them safe and sound. You have my word."

Charming kept glaring. "If you don't return in a month's time, I am sending my entire navy," he warned.

Killian smiled. "We'll be back before then."

"You better," answered Charming.

"When do you leave?" asked Snow.

Emma bit her lip. She looked at Henry and Killian. Her son looked away. KIllian grimaced. "Actually," said Emma, "we're leaving now."

"Now?" asked both her parents.

"The sooner we leave, the quicker we shall return," answered the captain.

"Emma! That's no notice at all."

""I'm sorry. I didn't get much notice either," she said, glaring at Killian. "You'll see, we'll be back before you know it."

"I don't like this," said Charming.

"Trust me," said Emma. She gestured at Henry and Killian. "Trust us all. Please."

The parents sighed.

"One month," hissed Charming, as he hugged his daughter, then his grandson. He glared again at the pirate.

Snow cried, hugging them all. "We'll...see you soon," she said through soft sobs.

Finally the three voyagers made it to the Jolly Roger, Henry looked at several maps strewn across the Captain's table. "What's at this place?" he asked, pointing to one large island.

"The finest ale in all the realms, my boy."

"Killian, really?" asked Emma. "What's wrong with the stuff in Mom and Dad's kingdom?"

"It is very good, Swan, but not 'the finest," he said stressing those words, "and it is the 'finest' that we must have for our Christmas. Besides I am merely attempting to grant the request of her majesty Snow White."

Emma crossed her arms. "I doubt very much that Mom asked you to get more booze."

"She did indeed," said KIllian. "She commanded that everyone be full of Christmas spirits." He gave a cheeky grin.

Henry burst out laughing.

"Killian! That's not what she meant!" cried Emma, "You know full well what the Christmas Spirit is."

The captain shrugged. "She has her interpretation, I have mine."

"You're not going to win this one, Mom," said Henry, chuckling. KIllian nodded, flashing a broad smile.

Emma shook her head. "Fine. We'll have the finest ale."

"In all the realms," stressed the captain. "I would not make the effort if the ale were not a vital necessity to ensure that everyone is happy."

"Merry," corrected Henry.

"That too."

"Ale is like beer, right?" asked Henry. "I can't even drink it." He then got a glint in his eye. "Can I?"

"Well, perhaps a small taste…" began Killian.

"No!" interrupted the boy's mother.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Henry.

"Now this land here," Killian said, changing the subject by pointing to another mark on the map, "this is the home of the finest, most luxurious fabrics in all the realms as well as the most talented of seamstresses."

"We're going all this way for clothes? Seriously?" asked Emma. "I don't need any more! I've got more princess gowns then I can wear. Actually, this is all I need," she said, gesturing to her jeans and red jacket.

"It is quite appropriate adventure gear, Love," said Killian. He leaned in and crooned, "I do like the red." She laughed. "However, this is going to be a grand celebration, yes? I will not see my lady love outfitted with anything but a perfect gown that reflects her radiant beauty, or tries it's best."

Emma rolled her eyes.

Henry shook his head. "Oh, brother."

Killian smirked. "You humble me, lad, but I'd rather you think of me as an uncle or friend. For now," he said with a wink toward Emma.

She turned red. "Killian…" The captain just chuckled at her discomfort.

Henry blushed a little. "Uh, it's sarcasm, Killian. It means I can't believe you're for real."

"Few can." He said smirking. "I am afraid, Love," he said, turning to Emma, "that we will have to briefly part company on the island. I have something in mind for you, and you must not see it until the night of the ball."

"Party," corrected Emma. "I made Mom promise. I like balls; I just want a more friendly, relaxed Christmas party."

Henry nodded.

"Fine by me," said Killian. "The fewer cheeky blokes begging you for a dance, the better."

"So, you're making a surprise for me, eh?" Emma asked with a grin.

He said nothing, just smiled. "Among other things. I have to match you in elegance, after all."

Emma got a soft smile. "Let me handle that."

He looked at her. "You want me to leave the manner of my dress up to you?"

"It's only fair, Killian," she answered back.

"I do not know. My fashion style is quite particular. I have a high standard to live up to as a dashing and handsome icon."

Henry laughed. "Icon," he muttered.

Emma leaned in, hovering just under Killian's lips. "Trust me," she whispered, then kissed him.

After a nice long lip lock, Killian whispered, "As you wish."

Henry shook his head. "You are so easy for her to maneuver."

"I give in willingly, Lad."

Emma smiled. "So it's settled? You get my outfit, I get yours."

"I place myself in your hands, Swan. Do not worry, Henry, we will also see that you are attired in suitable clothing as well. I imagine you shall look nearly as dashing as I." He gave a cocky grin.

"Just so I'm not wearing a pointy green hat with bells and shoes that match."

The pirate looked perplexed. "Why would we dress you as a jester?"

"I was thinking of a Christmas elf, but actually, there are similarities."

Hook's eyebrow raised. "Your land is strange."

Emma laughed. "What's after the wardrobe isle?"

Hook smiled. "I like that name. I think I shall refer to it as such from now on. Our stop after that is a rather desolate place, on the surface. Below it lie deposits of the finest stone and metal ore…"

"In all the realms," finished his companions.

He glared at them. They just laughed. He cleared his throat. "It is also home to the finest swordsmiths."

"You need a new sword?" asked Henry.

"Not I. We venture there for you grandfather, David."

"He doesn't need a new sword, does he?" asked Emma.

"No man can have too many swords, Swan. However, this sword…" he got a lump in his throat. "It is a surprise."

Emma looked at him. He was actually blushing. She took his hand. "Are you alright?"

"What? Of course, Love." He smiled, rather shyly. "It's just, well, this christmas, it has a long, important tradition of gift giving, yes? The grumpy dwarf insists it's the most important part."

She laughed. "Not everyone would agree."

"Not everyone would disagree," said Henry with a grin.

Killain pointed at him. "Yes, see? Exactly! That is why...I uh, shall be bestowing upon your father, Love, well, a gift."

She smiled. "That's very thoughtful."

He shrugged. "I am sure the sword will be used as more ceremonial than anything else," said Killian. "I assure you the sword I have in mind will look dashing upon the throne room wall."

She laughed. "I'm sure."

Killian gave her a slightly embarrassed grin. Then the bravado kicked in. "Besides, he is the father of the woman I adore. I have to placate him."

Emma laughed.

Henry didn't. He smirked and said, ""Right. He likes you too, Killian."

The pirate scratched his ear. "Does he?" He asked with such interest that it made Henry laugh.

"Well, then, let us begin our adventure," said the Captain.

Henry grinned "Operation Fruitcake" is a go."

"What?" asked the bewildered Captain. "What the devil is a fruitcake?"

"That's a job for Granny to explain when we get back," Henry said. "I'll go see everything is ship shape up top." He gave Killian a little salute and left.

"I do like that son of yours."

She laughed. "So..first stop is...Ale Island?"

"Indeed. It won't take long to stock up on ale, brandy, wine, and of course rum."

"Of course," said Emma with a wink.

"It will probably be our shortest, easiest stop," said Killian, "maybe even a bit boring."

"Why do I get the feeling you just doomed us?" she asked.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1157 words this chapter

Chapter Four

"Ale Isle," said Henry. He was at the side of the ship near the stern. He lowered Hook's eyeglass. "I see it!"

Killian smiled from the wheel. "I've been gone far too long."

Emma laughed. Then she stopped-stopped laughing, stopped thinking, she nearly stopped breathing. A sound filled her ears and her heart. It was all consuming. "What is that?" she asked in awe.

Killian shook his head. "I have never heard anything so enchanting, not even mermaid song."

At first it sounded like banging, but rhythmic. Then Emma recognized human voices. It began to sound like chanting, but with a beat.

Henry shook his head to the tune. "It's like strange beat boxing."

Emma closed her eyes. "It's...nice," she said, giving in to the sound.

"Strange but alluring," agreed Killian. "We must increase our speed."

"Hurry, Killian!" cried Henry. "We've got to find that sound!"

Everyone on deck nodded. The Jolly pushed closer to the island. Hook wore a frenzied look. Henry jumped excitedly.

Emma felt her pulse increase. "Who is singing? I've got to meet them."

"Me too," said Henry.

"Hang on!" cried Killian, his eyes wild.

The land grew in the distance, but the ship did not slow.

"Faster!" chanted Henry and the crew. Killian nodded. Everyone on the Jolly Roger looked crazy, completely determined to reach the source of the song, even if it meant crashing.

Suddenly, another song joined in. It was calmer, gentler. Emma took a deep breath. She felt the magic inside her tingle. Then she felt the evil of the song drain.

Suddenly she realized what was happening. "Killian!" she screamed.

He did not waiver. He was going to kill them all.

She screamed again, running for the wheel. He batted her away. She felt the crazy song pull at her, but with the aid of the second song she pushed it out of her head. She looked at Killian, at all of them.

They were too far gone. She closed her eyes and willed her white magic to wash over everyone on the ship.

At once their minds seemed to clear.

"Bloody hell!" cried Hook.

"Killian!' screamed Henry.

"We're going to crash!" yelled Smee.

Emma ran to Henry, gripping him tightly in one hand, and the rigging in the other.

KiIlian pulled the wheel with all his might. He was able to reign the ship in, mooring it safely without wrecking. He gave a soft chuckle of relief.

The others took deep breaths. Then Killian asked what they were all thinking,. 'What the hell?"

Emma shook her head.

"What was that song?" asked Henry.

"I do not know, Lad. I've never experienced such a thing in these waters." He looked at Emma. "I'm so sorry, Love. If you hadn't…"

She smiled. "It wasn't you, Killian."

The song began again. It was the first version, the crazy, alluring one. It called with new intensity. "Come ashore," it called. "Leave your ship."

"No, we...will not!" cried Killian, he was trying to resist.

The others all struggled against the pull of the song.

Even Emma found it hard. She felt like someone was calling to her, promising her nice, sweet gifts…even… "Love," she said out loud. She shook her head. "No. This isn't real," she said. She looked at Killian and Henry.

"No thanks," she told the song. "I have all I want right here."

Her mind cleared. The force that pulled at her lost its power. She still heard the song, but hushed it's strength by her own love for Killian, Henry, her parents, everyone.

That's when the second song played again. This time it seemed to bring with it a cooling, fresh breeze. It sang to Emma, giving her strength to resist the first song.

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked at the others. Sailors were standing entranced. Henry's hands covered his ears. Killian visibly struggled not to move. "It's ok," she told them. "I think I've got this."

She closed her eyes again, this time with a confident smile. A small wisp of white light flew out from her, gently blowing across the deck like wisps of smoke.

The song ceased. She opened her eyes. " I can push it back with my magic," she said.

Killian chuckled. "That's good to know."

Henry nodded. "Good job, Mom."

"Indeed," said Killian. "We are blessed to have you on board, Savior."

She blushed.

Then the first song played yet again. Several sailors wailed.

"It's ok," Emma said. She guided her magic out towards the song again. "The second song is fighting it too."

"They do seem to be at odds," said Kilian.

Emma nodded. "They're definitely battling. I second song is protecting us, or trying to."

"Yeah, it's telling us not to go ashore," said Henry.

"Words we shall heed," announced Killian. "We leave this place.". He headed toward the wheel, but Emma caught his hook.

"No, Killian, we can't."

"Mom, are you sure?" he asked. "That song was...I don't know. Are you sure this is you thinking?"

Killian nodded. "The first song tries to worm itself in my head even now."

Emma smiled serenely. "I'm not under it's spell."

"You're asking us to stay. It's what the song wants," Henry cautioned.

"The first one, yes. Listen." The second song changed slightly. "It's a plea for help," Emma said.

"It could be a trick," said Smee.

Killian nodded.

Emma shook her head. "No, it's too sincere," she said.

"Emma, Love, you cannot trust…"

She held up her hand. More of her magic streamed out. The white wisps shook violently as the first song played. As the shaking grew stronger, the song suddenly died..

With the second song however, the wisps of Emma's magic danced lightly along. It was almost like they accompanied each other. When the song stopped, the magic floated back to Emma.

"See? My magic isn't fighting the second song. It's almost like...it approves."

"It could be the accursed song manipulating it, Love, as it tries to do to our heads."

"No, Killian, it's not a trick. It's asking for help. I can feel it. I can feel an honest plea. The magic of the songs is the same, but the messages are very different. We have to help. Someone is in real pain."

He shook his head. "I won't risk you. I won't risk anyone. We nearly crashed, Emma. I almost drove my beloved Jolly into the coast."

"It's ok, now. I can fight the pull of the song. Yes, it keeps trying, but I can push it away from us. I'm doing it now."

Henry looked over board. He listened. "I think she's right."

Killian looked at Emma. Her eyes were untroubled, normal.

"Trust me," she said with a confident smile.

He sighed. He listened to the songs. The pull of the first song was considerably less. The second song was sad, pleading for rescue. "All right, but we stay together."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

975 Words, this chapter

Chapter Five, A Captain Cobra Swan Christmas Adventure

They cautiously left the ship. Killian led, with Emma, Henry, Smee, and another sailor named Rodney following.

"Much has changed since my last visit," said the Captain. He frowned as they walked past blackened, ruined fields.

"So much for the best ale in the lands," said Emma.

Hook nodded solemnly. "It would appear this troubling voyage was for naught."

Then they heard an awful, familiar strain as the first song played louder and with renewed energy.

"Oh, no, not again! " cried Smee.

"I knew we should have left this accursed isle!" yelled Killian.

Henry looked around, frantically. "I...I want to move into the ruined fields," he said. "I mean, the song wants me to go that way."

"Aye," said Killian. He shook his head, trying to get the song out of his mind.

Rodney the sailor began to walk toward the ruined fields. Smee followed.

Henry clamped his hands over his ears. "No!"

"Bloody hell!" cried Killian, pulling out his sword and revolver.

"Calm down," said Emma, closing her eyes, and summing her magic. It spread out like feathers. It enveloped the sailors, stopping them. It hugged Henry, clearing his head and allowing him to drop his hands.

It touched Killian gently, filling him with hope.

Then it reached out and actually slapped the air with a burst of lightning. There was a slight singe smell as the song abruptly stopped. Emma couldn't help but give a smug smile. "See, I told you. I'm in control."

Killian laughed and strolled over to her, kissing her head. "You're a marvel."

"There's the second song," said Henry, as another melody played. It was desperate.

"I don't mind that one," said Smee.

"No, it's not harmful, but I know it's singer needs help. Which way is it coming from?" asked Emma. She looked the other way, directly away from the ruined fields and confidently started walking.

The alluring, mad song tried to start again, desperately trying to get them to stay, but Emma held her hand up as she walked. It was subdued to silence. "Don't mess with me, phantom beat box. You aren't even that great."

Henry laughed. "You tell it, Mom."

They all followed Emma. The landscape changed. Instead of dead, depressing crops, they found a healthy golden field. KIllian smiled as he took in the waving wheat-colored stalks.

"Ah," said Killian, chuckling. "Behold: barley. It seems our quest, and the Christmas celebration will be saved," he said grandly. He walked up to a stalk and inhaled it. "Soon, my darlings you shall transform into delectable ale."

"You're talking to grain, Pirate."

He looked at Emma and smirked. "Sometimes, Love, treasures appear in a manner that belies their true value."

She chuckled, shaking her head.

"What's that,over there?" asked Henry. He was looking at tall green stalks.

"Sugar cane!" cried Killian with absolute glee. He ran over to it, giving a little half leap in the air. "Oh, my beauties!" He turned to the others. "Behold the blessed sugar cane!"

"Wait, sugarcane?" asked Henry.

"Aye, for the rum," answered the pirate, 'the blest rum…"

"In all the realms," said Emma, trading a teasing grin with her love.

"But that's impossible. Barley and sugar cane growing in the same climate?"

"Lad, this is a truly wondrous Isle. Do not reduce magic to logic."

Emma laughed putting her arm around the confused boy. Then her attention was drawn to a sound. "The second song. The person needing help must be near."

"Indeed," said a voice. Out of the sugar cane walked a man. He was large, with a honeyed complexion, kind of resembling someone of Hawaiian ancestry. He wore long black hair in braids down his back. He was dressed in matching turquoise shirt and pants. Both were of light construction allowing them to billow in the breeze.

Killian's eyebrows crinkled. "I know you. Bush?"

The man nodded. "Hello, Captain. It's been many years."

"It has indeed. Emma, Henry, allow me to introduce a true master in the art of spirit making."

The man bowed. "You humble me."

"It is good to see you, but I must ask you...what the devil is going on?"

"Much," said Bush. "Many changes have happened as a great calamity befell us. First however, I am relieved that you survived the attack," he said, genuinely happy. "Why though did you not heed our warning? You should not have come ashore. We cannot protect you."

"That's alright," said Emma. "We can take care of ourselves."

The man shook his head sadly. "I wish that was true. Unfortunately, we do not have the strength to aid you. All our energy is spent protecting ourselves, growing our crops and…"

"And what?" asked Killian.

Emma looked at Bush. "Protecting others. You weren't asking for help for you. You wanted us to save them."

"Them?" asked Killian. "Emma, kindly enlighten the rest of us."

She sucked in a breath as the man locked his eyes on hers. "You have people here who don't belong."

Bush nodded sadly. "Yes. I'm afraid that is the fault of the others, my fallen brethren who gave in to the evil magic. It's cursed us all."

He looked closer at Emma. "You heard us?" he asked her. "The call for help was not intentional. We...we know we cannot protect our charges forever. It was a wishful, desperate plea. How did you hear it?"

Emma shrugged.

Killian chuckled. "She is amazing, that is how."

She gave a soft laugh and blushed.

"We shall discuss this," said Bush. "Later, however. Come, we must go deeper into our fields. Together with my people, we may have enough collective power to keep you safe. I hope."

As he said that, the first song began again, followed by a rousing, louder push of the second song. Bush ushered the group into the sugar cane.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1471 words, this chapter

Chapter Six, A Captain Cobra Swan Christmas Adventure

They walked until they reached a small village of huts made from discarded stalks of various grains. There were about twenty men and women, all dressed in light, colorful clothing. Some resembled Bush. Others were of light skin, caucasian. Others appeared to be darker like from the Caribbean. They seemed to resemble the different climates of the various grains they grew.

They were busy tending crops behind the village, harvesting those crops and making wine, ale, rum, and other brews

"I feared that you were out of the spirits business," said KIllian with a happy smile..

Bush chuckled sadly. "We would have been had we followed the path of the others. They abandoned our growing and brewing traditions. They are bushwhackers now, calling to ships, causing them to run aground. My former brothers steal all that is left on board."

"And take captives," said Emma. She glared at Bush. "I know they're here."

He nodded to his friends. Behind them, from the furthest huts came people wearing a hodge podge of clothing: uniforms, servant dresses, villager outfits, even a couple of fine gowns. There were eight men, six women, and three children.. They were clean, well kept, and looked healthy. As they drew near Emma saw that they were smiling.

They greeted the newcomers, then began asking if they had come to take them home.

Bush shook his head sadly. "I fear our new friends won't be leaving this land either."

"Our ship is intact," said Killian. "We will leave this place, I assure you.

"Of course, we'll take you with us," Emma told the non islanders. "Anyone who wants to go."

Killian nodded.

The women smiled. The men chatted with excitement. The kids jumped around.

"You do not understand," said Bush. "Our powers stretch too thin. Our brethren do not have crops or refugees to protect. There are far more of them. They have more, stronger magic, which they use to destroy. As you said, your ship is intact. They will not leave it so. They will continue to fight you for access. I'm afraid we are not strong enough to protect you."

"I'm doing a pretty good job," said Emma.

Bush sighed, shaking his head. "They are too strong, too destructive."

""Maybe you should start at the beginning," said Henry. "I love stories. Please tell us yours."

Killian chuckled, affectionately tousling the boy's hair.

Bush nodded. He beckoned them to a circular area around a fire pit. Woven mats of sugar cane leaves and other grains provided comfy seats.

Bush began his story. "As the Captain knows, we are growers. We tend our crops and distill them into fine ale and other beverages. We took great pride in this. We sold our wares to ships that passed by. Soon we became a destination in our own right."

He sighed. "Then we encountered a king who wanted control of our crops, our secret recipes and techniques. He demanded we sell our plants so he could brew his own masterworks. We told him that they would not grow as they did here. The island has magical properties. He then demanded that we work for him. We refused."

"He sent a wizard to us. At first we found him friendly but curious. He was particularly interested in how we cared for our crops with song."

"You sing to your plants" said Emma, matter-of-factly.

"That's ridiculous,' said Killian.

"Hey, you caress your boat," she retorted, with a teasing grin.

"That, Swan is different. The Jolly lives."

"And plants don't?" asked Emma with a snort.

Bush laughed. "I suppose sailing is similar in a way. Captains become attuned to their ship. We are as aligned with our plants."

"I knew you were a man of wisdom," said Killian.

Bush chuckled. "Our songs help the the crops grow, flourish and produce unusually fine beverages."

"So what happened?" asked Henry.

"The wizard cursed our song. He hoped by corrupting it, the crops would no longer grow for us and his master the king would have his revenge. It worked at first. For the rest of our brethren it still works. They gave into frustration. Unlike us they did not look inside for love. We persevered and found a way to make our songs work once more. "

"But the others," said Bush, giving a heavy sigh, "they gave up on growing and nurturing. They embraced the perverted song. Soon they discovered that they could control the sailors and passengers on the ships that traveled near." Bush looked sadly at the refugees.

"We are able to counteract their song to some degree, but we cannot stop the wrecks. We have been able though to call to the shipwrecked survivors. We gave them strength to sneak away and join us while the others were entranced with the loot from the wrecks."

"We owe them our lives," said one of the survivors, a man in a naval uniform.

Bush smiled sadly. "Alas, we cannot get them home because we cannot stop the evil of the others' song. That is," he said, facing Emma, "Until you."

She smiled.

"You're the savior," said Henry. 'You could break through the songs with your magic."

"Your magic does appear strong," said Bush. "I also sense a purity to it." He looked at Emma and she saw hope dance in his eyes, then it faded. "" "No, it is too much to hope for."

"Hey, we can do this," she said, reaching out for his hand. Gently she squeezed it. "We can fight the others, get everyone home."

Killian gave a long sigh. "I owe you an apology, Swan," he said. "You were right. They have much need here of our help."

Emma smiled, and scooted close to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I do not know if you can help us," said Bush, "However, no seed grows without effort. We must try."

As he spoke the group felt a cold wind. A harsh, nasty blast fell across them.

"No!" cried Bush. He stood, then ran into the cane field.

Emma pushed through the tall stalks, running after him. As she ran, many began to wither and die around her. The devastation spread quickly. Bush sobbed, running from one dead stalk to another.

A haunting, dark song fell all around them. It felt almost like a heavy fog settling over the ground, the crops, and them. The strains of the song called for withering, for death, destruction and ruin.

Bush had dropped to his knees. He was utterly desolate. "See what they do?" he cried with anguish. "See how they punish us?" He sat, sifting ashes of his precious crops through his fingers.

All around the song grew stronger. Emma then heard the song of Bush's friends. They came from behind, challenging the destructive song. She watched as more stalks withered and died, some bursting into flames..

"Our song is falling!" wailed Bush. "I feared this. We cannot protect you! We are spread too thin."

Emma dropped to the ground beside him. "If you concentrated just on the crops, could you heal them?"

Bush shrugged. "We cannot stop singing for you and the survivors. You would be entranced and you'd go to the others. They are no longer humane! They...would do horrible things to all of you." Tears streamed down his face.

"Trust me," she said softly. "You and the others, stop singing for us."

Bush looked aghast.

She smiled and took his hand. "Protect your crops. I can protect us and the shipwreck survivors."

She stood up. She caught Killian's eyes.

"You can do this Love," he said, with a soft smile.

She returned it and nodded. She closed her eyes, summoned her magic, and with a whoosh, it sored all around them. Visible white wisps struck at invisible strains of song. The chant died. The beats of the melody stopped. The air felt light and clear, free from the dark magic fog.

She turned to Bush and lent him her strength and magic. A light, white shower like mist fell around him.

Bush gasped. "I...I feel different," he said, "refreshed." He looked at Emma and laughed. He began to sing. Around him the voices of his friends sored. Bush sang high and loud, his confidence renewed.

As Emma kept the songs away from people, Bush and his friends sang for the crops.

Henry watched with awe as the burnt, ruined stalks began to grow. Ashes reformed into living plants. Soon the black field was swirling in green, nurturing magic. Once it subsided, tall green, healthy stalks stood.

Killian whistled. "Hello Sugar."

Emma giggled.

Bush looked at her with awe. "You. You have come to save us."

She blushed.

Henry smiled with pride. "Yeah, that's what she does."

"Indeed," said Killian, pulling her into his arms for a sweet kiss.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1860 words this chapter

Chapter Seven, A Captain Cobra Swan Christmas Adventure

They went back to the grain village, huddled together and planned. Emma had an idea.

"Attack the others?" Bush asked her. "Are you sure? We do not end things, we create and grow."

"Oh, I will hand out any 'endings' that are required," said Killian with a slight gesture to his sword.

"You may not have to," said Emma. "I was thinking of another form of attack." She wasn't sure how Killian and his crew would take to this plan. "We stop them with song."

"Excuse me?" asked her pirate.

"Killian, it makes sense. The magic is in their song. It's how they control people and cause destruction. We counteract it the same way, by silencing their song with ours."

"You want us to sing?" asked Smee.

KIllian raised an eyebrow. "While I do have quite the melodious singing voice, Love, I don't have magic."

"I do. You guys sing, I'll back up your song with magic. Yours too, Bush."

Bush and his friends did not argue. They seemed to be considering the plan.

"I, um, I'm not sure about this either, Mom."

She turned to her boy. In the light of the campfire, his face glowed with red and yellow flickers. "Hey," she said to him, "you saved all of us with the written word once. This is similar. We can do it."

He smiled and nodded.

"You fight fire with fire," Emma told the group. She looked back to Hook. "How many could you and your men stop anyway? Bush says there are twice as many of them. Five or six of you against forty?"

He scoffed. "I have faced worse odds, Love."

"Right," she said. She shook her head. "I just...I feel this way is best. I can't explain it. It's like my magic is guiding me."

Killian smiled. "I learned a long time ago to let you guide me, Love. If singing is what you advise, than sing is what we shall do."

Emma rewarded him with a soft kiss.

"I am troubled however," said Bush. "What we should sing? Our power is growth. We sing of rain and light and soil. We craft gentle, soothing melodies. The others sing of hate, and destruction. If we are to stop them, what shall we sing?"

Henry smiled. "I've got an idea." He looked at Hook. "We're on a Christmas trip, aren't we?"

"Aye lad," he said, with confusion.

Henry looked back at his mom. "Let's teach these 'others' some songs of goodwill to men and peace on earth."

Emma smiled. "Hope, faith, love, and joy," she said. "I like it, Kid."

For the next few hours Henry and Emma taught a crash course in Christmas Carols.

Before dawn the entire camp headed out, the refugees included. Emma used her magic to cover them all in a protective mist, hoping to not just keep the others from messing with their minds, but to shield them from even knowing that they were coming.

It must have worked because they were not attacked by one destructive or controlling note. Bush led, moving them toward the ruined fields they'd first encountered when they landed the Jolly. They moved deeper inland until the soil became coarser, unable to hold anything living.

Bush shed many tears. "It is the destructive power of the others," he whispered. "Nothing can grow near them."

The open land gave way to rocky terrain, ending in a black range of rocks, cliffs, and caves. Inside one large, open cave a dim light flickered and a nasty smell of rotten eggs seeped out.

The group gathered closely. Emma whispered, "Everyone remember the plan and the words."

KIllian squeezed her hand. "You lead, Love, we'll follow."

She smiled back, barely able to make out his features in the darkness of the early morning.

She took a deep breath, called on her magic, and began to sing. "We wish you a merry Christmas…"

Henry joined in, then Killian and his sailors, Bush's people, and finally the refugee survivors.

A startled, almost inhuman cry went up from the cave. Then a surge of vile black magic rose up in a dark, frenzied song.

Emma felt a magical slap, then heard the crazy, alluring song, but this time it was even darker, infused with hate.

"Not this time," she thought as she sang, "We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! And a Happy New …" She was cut off as she felt searing hot pain in her throat, like someone jabbed her with a red hot fireplace poker. She grabbed her throat, her whole face contorting with pain.

"Emma!" cried Killian, running to her aid.

"Keep...singing," she croaked out, batting him away.

Killian grimaced. His love was in pain and she wanted him to sing? He trusted her though, so with a great deal of willpower, he forced himself to sing, loud and clear.

His voice gave a lovely low baritone. Henry's was a bit higher, and the words from him came much more confidently.

Emma stood. It took all her force to push the musical attack off. She didn't know how she'd do it, but she knew she had to add her voice and the power of her magic to the others. She saw Killian glancing at her, his eyes full of worry, but he kept singing.

She saw Henry taking the lead, his arms entwined with Bush's as they sang loud and clearly.

She smiled despite the pain in her throat. Her boys were with her, trusting in her plan, trusting her. She looked back at Killian and gave him a reassuring smile. She let her feelings for him rise up and out.

She closed her eyes and thought of him holding her, of sharing hot cocoa with her kid, holding her brother, joking with her dad, chatting with her mom,and drinking shots with Regina.

She let the love in her life flood over her. It mixed with the magic. She opened her mouth and felt a whoosh as the pain and dark magic pushed out her throat. She sang. "Silent night, Holy night…" It came out with raw power but inspiring beauty..

The others joined her in switching to Silent Night. Emma sang "All is calm," and she felt it. She saw a huge white plume of magic rise from her and envelope everyone around her. She felt it hit the enemy. Then she felt silence. She didn't hear it. Killian, Henry, Bush and the others still sang. The silence she felt came from the voices she did not hear.

The white magic dissipated slowly, sinking into the earth.

Then there was complete silence. Emma looked at Killian and smiled. He ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You had me concerned, Love."

She laughed. "I was concerned for a moment myself,' she said as she leaned into his arms. "I'm fine. I think we're all fine now. I think it's over."

Bush and the others were quiet. They had far-off looks, as if they were listening to something, or trying to. Then he and the rest of his people exchanged glances. After a second, they burst into laughter. Then they sang out loudly.

It was a beautiful, joyous song, not a traditional Christmas song, but one they were apparently making up on the spot, each one singing a line. It was a song of thanksgiving and hope. When they finished, they clapped each other on their backs and hugged. Bush ran to Emma and grabbed her in his arms, swinging her about.

"Whoa! Mate, watch it! The lady is spoken for!" yelled killian, but he had a twinkle in his eye and a soft grin on his lips.

"Uh, yeah, put me down please," said Emma, chuckling. "I'm a little worn out. I don't think I can take the spinning."

Bush laughed heartily and gently set her down. He bowed low and solemnly. "Forgive me, Savior," he said seriously. When he straightened up he wore a wide, glowing smiled. "You have saved us."

Henry joined some of Bush's people, carefully inching toward the rotten egg cave.

Emma and Killian were still hugging as he came running back, out of breath and excited. "You...you've got to come," Henry said. "You've got to see the others."

Emma looked at him in alarm, "Maybe stay back kid, huh?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, they aren't in any condition to cause trouble. You've got to see them though!" He grabbed his mother's hand, pulling her after him as he jogged back to the group. "Come on, Killian!" he yelled after them.

Emma peered inside the cave. "Whoa! Those are people?"

Bush and Killian were the last to arrive. "Bloody hell," muttered the pirate.

Bush shook his head sadly. "The dark magic transformed them. It is no wonder though, the vileness of their actions have totally consumed them."

They were looking at crumpled bodies on the floor. While Bush and his people were healthy, even plump, these people were thin, to the point of being little more than bones in sagging skin. They were sickly looking, their skin jaundiced, with streaks of yellowish brown.

Their eyes were wide, hollow sockets, like skull eyes.

"They kind of look like stretched out Gollum's," said Henry.

"What?"

"Lord of the Rings. Seriously, Killian when we get back to my world," said the boy, "you are getting a movie education."

Emma stepped inside the cave, but Killian grabbed her arm. "Easy, Swan."

"It's OK," she said. "They're out of magic. I can feel it."

"As can I," said Bush. They ventured in, Killian cautiously protecting Emma and Henry with his drawn sword.

Bush and Emma bent down beside the bodies.

"They look like they haven't eaten in forever," she said. "How are they alive?"

"They do not look like they are," said Killian.

Bush felt one of them. The skin was slimy and cold. "I do not know how, but this one does live."

"The magic," said Emma. "It must have kept them alive."

"If it is truly gone," said Killian, "will they die?"

The man Emma and Bush knelt by opened his eyes. His mouth twitched. He gasped pitifully. "Hel...p.." he whispered.

Henry stared at the sad, dying creature, a look of anguish forming on his face. Killian put his sword away, and stretched an arm around the boy.

Emma felt a tear go down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the man. She looked around the cave, at the yellowish, grotesque bodies.. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

The man blinked. His thin line of mouth cracked. He was trying to smile. Emma shed more tears. She could feel gratitude coming from this man, from them all. She had ended their torment.

"There may be hope," said Bush.

"Really?" asked Henry. "How?"

Bush stood. He looked at his island family. They all nodded. "Come, we have much to do," he said. "We do not have much time from the look of them."

The islanders all moved quickly from the cave. Bush's voice called back, "We shall need your help once more, Savior Emma."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1146 words this chapter

Chapter Eight

They moved out of the cave, down the rocky sides of the cliff. Bush didn't want to move too far away, but he needed a flat, large space. Finally he found some level ground. He kicked at the dirt. "It is rocky, but there is not enough time to move to our fields. We must sing."

He and his friends lowered their heads. They began to hum, then as the song rose, so did their heads. They sang to the sky, a high, lifting, soft song. They then spread their arms out and changed the song.

It was like...pipe music, which was weird because no one had an instrument. They continued to sing, the melody sounding more and more like native American music Emma had heard in yoga classes.

The song grew, it seemed to fly around them, then it dipped, like it was reaching into the soil.

Emma, Killian, and Henry watched as the ground began to hum, visibly trembling. Then green buds sprouted out, nudging the pebbles and rocks aside.

The voices continued to sing, pulsing the air as the sprouts grew. The rocky ground gave way to rows of light green plants.

"Wow," said Henry.

The sound slowed. Bush stopped singing. He chuckled. "You see our magic at work. However, it takes time. We need these stalks to grow much faster." He looked at Emma.

"Please, join the song," he said.

She looked at the new plants. "I don't know. I...I'm not sure I can. I don't have much luck with plants."

Bush took her hand and squeezed it with a soft smile on his face. "I believe in you." He turned and waved at one of his brethren. He ran over, a long canteen-like container over his shoulder.

"We shall add our magic to yours." Bush said. He took the container. "Drink."

She eyed it. "Uh, what is it?"

Bush smirked at Hook. "It is some of our finest, most magical ale, but not as potent as the Captain prefers."

Killian chuckled. "I often thought your libations had magical qualities."

"They do, Captain." Bush smiled slyly. "I will tell you a secret. Not only do our crops grow fast and healthy, but they have purifying qualities. They heal the soul and lighten the spirit."

The captain's eye narrowed, and he stroked his chin. "Come to think of it, I was more charitable after a visit to this land. I spared more people and even let them retain sentimental items."

Bush laughed. "Why do you think we insisted you buy so much?" he asked with a wink.

Emma gave a light chuckle. She took the canteen and hesitated. Then she took a sip. It tasted wonderful. It was sweet and light, warming her whole body. She took a deeper sip, and another. Bush had to pull it away.

"Don't overdo it, my dear," he said with a grin. Emma blushed. "Now, if you'd honor us by joining our song."

"I, um, don't know the words."

Bush chuckled. "Just think of growth, purity, and healing," he said, "but do try to make a pleasant noise." He smirked.

The islanders began to sing, one at at time. Bush was last. After a few measures of music, he signalled Emma. She didn't know what to sing, so she simply sang a high, long, "La."

The sprouts began to shimmer and shake, then they suddenly sprang upward. They grew high, into strong, healthy stalks of sugarcane. Behind that field grew billowing, yellow stalks of barley. Other grains grew all around them, transforming the bleak, rocky terrain into an agricultural paradise.

Killian whistled. "That is my kind of magic," he said, as he walked to one sugarcane stalk and inhaled it.

"Now, we must work," said Bush.

Islanders grouped together. With unbelievable speed the crops were harvested.

"That is magic at work," said Henry, his head shaking. "Has to be."

Emma nodded.

In equally unbelievable time, liquor was created and distilled. "That's just not possible," said Emma. "How are they doing that?"

KIllian simply smiled. "Magic, Love. Magic."

They gathered as many cups of the various brews as they could and fed them to the stricken islanders. The brews did wonders. Their skin darkened, their bodies filled out so they no longer looked like skeletons.

Their eye sockets filled in, revealing healthy, focusing eyes. Their hair grew and shined. They looked healthy and clean. They no longer reeked of rotten eggs or sulfur, but had the same natural, pleasant smell of Bush and the others.

They stood with help from their estranged relatives, who helped them stumble out of the cave. The light of the island greeted them and they laughed and cheered. They embraced their brothers and sisters.

"We are healed!" cried one of them.

Bush was in tears. He hugged Emma, then Henry and Killian. "Thank you! Thank you for restoring us to one happy family!"

Emma smiled.

The new improved islanders began to sing. Killian and Emma exchanged wary glances. The song however was light and happy, not at all resembling the earlier songs of darkness.

"The curse is broken!" cried Bush. They all hugged, whooping and crying.

Then they all turned and in unison, bowed at Emma, then Henry, then Killian.

Emma blushed. "We didn't...well I'm glad that it's over."

"Are you sure it is?" asked Killian.

Bush nodded. "Our song, our crops, the elixirs we brewed, our faith and your trust have cured them."

That night they had a big party. In the morning, many large barrels of the realms' best ale, rum, and other libations were taken aboard the Jolly Roger.

The islanders gave Emma a salute, singing her songs of praise and affection. All of the survivors were taken aboard, to be delivered to the nearest port along with what was left of the shipwrecked cargo. No mention would be made of the cursed islanders' part in the shipwrecks. It would simply be explained as bad seas.

Emma, Killian, and Henry bid Bush and the island goodbye and sailed away. That night Emma and Killian hugged silently under the stars.

Emma could sense that Killian was troubled. "What is it?" she asked. He gave his best, 'everything is fine' smile but she met it with a stern look. "Killain."

He sighed. "I had not intended a dangerous voyage Emma. If I had known about the dangers of the isle I never would have taken Henry or you there."

"I know."

"I am sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, plus we did a lot of good in the end. Maybe it was meant to be, us going there."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Perhaps our next destination will be a calming respite," he said.

"I could use it. What is our next destination, Captain?" she asked with a grin.

"Wardrobe Isle."

"Doesn't sound too dangerous."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1547 words this chapter

Chapter Nine, A Captain Cobra Swan Christmas Adventure

"Wardrobe Island is actually a bit of a misnomer," said Killian as they docked. "Far more than fabric and fashion design is available here."

Emma looked around. A large forest greeted them. There was a long cobblestone street paved through it. "Really?" she asked. "Doesn't look like anything but trees are available here, Killian."

He smirked. "Love, haven't you learned? Appearances are deceiving," he said, offering her his arm. She chuckled and took it.

They left the ship, Henry following behind. They began walking through the forest. It wasn't as long as it was wide. It took very little time to clear it. They emerged into flat farmland and fields of crops and wildflowers.

"Kind of homey," Emma said. They passed shepherds tending sheep, girls tending chickens, and people milking cows.

"Are you sure we're on the right island?" Emma asked.

"Trust me," replied the pirate. They walked further, then up a hill. As they neared the top, Emma heard many, many voices coming from below. Spread out at the bottom were hundreds of booths, shops, huts, open air stalls. and food vendors.

"The market," said Killian.

"It's not Wardrobe Aisle," said Henry. "It's Mall Island."

"Again you use that word. What is a 'mall?" asked Killian.

Henry laughed. "It's a huge building with lots of shops and places to eat."

"It's one of the noisiest, most crowded and annoying places on earth, well, in the land without magic," muttered Emma.

Killian laughed. "Ah, yes, the comparison is a good one. It is Mall Island indeed."

Emma shook her head. "We'll be here forever trying to find what we want."

Killian chuckled. "I've been here many times. I can direct us to where we need to go, Love."

He led. Emma got many stares as she passed in her modern adventure outfit. Henry wore simple tan pants and a sky blue linen shirt. He and Killian in his black pirate ensemble blended in. Emma stuck out.

She didn't care. She did want to get to their business though. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" she asked. "I haven't seen any fabric. It's been awhile since you were here, right?"

"Several years," said Killian, "but do not fret, Love. I know where we are headed."

He lead them past lot of vendors. As they past the latest, Emma sniffed the air.. "Hmm, that smells good."

Killian smiled and walked toward the place. He told the pretty girl at the counter, "Three steak pies, please," he said, then with a nod toward Emma he added, "my lady companion is becoming grouchy from need of sustenance."

The girl shyly giggled. Killian's lady growled, but once she ate the fresh, warm pastry her mood improved.

They went further in and found themselves in an area with lots of jewelry, accessories, and pretty knick-knacks.

Emma's attention was grabbed by something white and shimmering. She quickly walked toward it and found a gorgeous hair comb. When she picked it up, she realized it was made of wood. It sure didn't look like it.

It was remarkably light but sturdy. Along the top edge were a row of red, red roses. Emma laughed. "A snow white comb, with roses red as blood, huh? Guess you're coming home to mom."

She looked around for Killian and found him across the lane inside a metal artworks shop. He was standing in front of a small copper box, beautifully detailed in gold and light blue. He turned a small key on the side. Two small blue birds popped up, wings flapping and beaks moving as a sweet tune played.

"Kind of dainty for you, isn't it?" joked Emma.

He smiled. "I was thinking of your mother."

"That's a coincidence," she said, showing him the comb. "So was I."

He nodded appreciatively. "That does indeed remind one of Snow White."

"Yeah, so does that," she said.

He nodded.

"Get it, Killian, she'll love it!"

He looked back at her. He pondered it for a moment. "Are you quite sure? I've never bought a Christmas present. I want it to be proper. It's recipient is not just anyone."

Emma giggled. "Let me guess, as the mother of the woman you adore," she said quoting him from a few days ago, "she has to placated."

He laughed. "Indeed."

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "It's perfect," she said, "and a very proper gift for my mother. She'll be more than placated. She'll be touched."

He turned and they smiled at each other. "Very well," he said, picking up the box to purchase it.

Afterwards, they strolled on. Emma had a hard time finding something right for her dad.

"I do apologize, Love," said Killian. "My exceptional gift to him will put all other gifts to shame." He smirked.

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes. "Hmm, you're getting him a sword," she said, as they stood beside a leather shop. "He'll need a new, exceptional scabbard, won't he?"

"Indeed. That is an inspired idea," he said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Plus the two gifts make an excellent team, like you and I."

She shook her head and chuckled. They looked at, held, and scrutinized every scabbard in the whole shop.

"This one," said Killian. "It's made of exceptionally fine leather, and I know my leather, Love," he told her with a wink.

She laughed. She ran her fingers over the embroidery. There was no distinct pattern or image, just a thick border around all the edges in both gold and maroon, then zigzags and circles down the middle.

"I like it too," she said. "I'm just not sure that it's enough for dad."

The gentleman who owned the shop had been paying attention. "I do have a very nice belt that will match."

KIllian shook his head. "Sorry, mate, but "very nice" will not do."

Emma elbowed him. The owner smiled. "Trust me," he said. He fetched the belt and handed it to Emma. Immediately she saw it had the same embroidery. She smiled.

"Killian, it feels like the scabbard, the same quality, I mean."

Killian examined it and gave his approval. Emma sighed happily. "Good, we have both my parents done. I still need a present for Henry though."

They walked on, Emma was beginning to think they'd never find the fabric, which was the whole purpose of this stop. They did find more presents thought. For Belle they found a finely carved bookcase and they both smirked wickedly at a glass apple they purchased for Regina.

Hook was especially proud of the gift he picked for Robin. It was an anti-glamor spell charm. It enabled the wearer to see through any magical disguise. He figured the one thing the archer would like most was for the wicked witch to stop pretending to be one of his loves.

They walked on. Henry kept disappearing. Emma finally realized all she had to do was find the nearest food vendor and voila...there he was.

She was laughing about it when she realized she'd lost Killian. "Not him too," she whined, until she saw him by another metal worker. This one did not sell art.

He looked around. "Where is Henry?'

"Hmm? Oh, he found a place with apple turnovers," Emma said, chuckling.

"Then he is occupied?"

"Yeah, why?"

He grinned widely and walked into the shop. He found a small sturdy knife. It was simple but well made. "I think this will do," he said. "The lad needs a proper knife."

"What lad? My lad? Henry? Nooo…."

"Swan, relax. He's a young man. He's training as a sailor and for the time being he's living in a rather rustic land. He needs a knife."

"He does not!"

He smirked. "Actually, Love, he already has one, well, it's borrowed."

"What?" She turned red with anger. Killian just laughed. "No!"

"Emma, he's a smart lad and I have made sure he knows how to properly use it. He's fine."

She shook her head. "Absolutely not."

He took her hand. "Love, in all seriousness, trust me. One day a simple knife may save his life."

She frowned. Henry had been in danger. She trusted Killian with him, completely. She looked at the knife. "Why do you want to get him a new one if he has one already?"

"That is not truly his," he said. "A man's first, new knife is specially chosen. It often comes from someone dear, someone who cares deeply for him." His voice choked slightly. "I got mine from Liam."

Emma smiled warmly, tears threatening to fall. "I think he'd like to get it from you, Killian."

He gave her a soft smile, a slight blush behind it.

"But if he cuts himself…"

He laughed. "He will not, I promise." Then he got a sparkle in his eye. "Emma, Love. I think I have just the notion of what you can bestow upon Henry as a gift. "How about a companion knife to mine?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Uh...no."

Hook chuckled, then bought the knife. He had just joined Emma outside the shop when Henry walked up, eating an apple turnover. "These are so good! I've had like three!"

Emma laughed, as Killian smiled, quickly hiding the knife in her satchel.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1871 Words this chapter

Chapter Ten

Finally they arrived at the fabrics. "As I said, Love trust me." He smirked. "I think you will find they are exceedingly high quality. In fact," he said, smirking more, "they are the finest in all the realms.

Emma shook her head. "Wow."

Rows of shops, huts and booths filled with all kinds of fabrics as well as completed garments stood all around them.

Emma walked into a large hut and wandered the aisles. She ran her hand over some silk and satin. "Very nice." She noticed Killian smiling at her. "Hey! No peeking!"

He chuckled. "Fear not. There are several shops. I will conduct my search in another. Agreed? Then we shall meet up at...that small pub there," he said, pointing toward it.

"Ok, but Henry's going with you," she said, walking over to him. "Kid, you're in charge of the nosy away." She then grabbed the boy and hugged him close. "Be careful, now."

"Moooom!" he protested, turning bright red. "I'm not five!"

She kept hugging him and kissing his cheek. She took the opportunity to whisper into his ear, without Killian realizing anything suspicious could be happening.

Henry looked at her when she finally let him go. He nodded. "We'll be careful, Mom. Come on Killian."

The pirate stood still, looking expectantly at Emma. "Do I not get as affectionate and lengthy a goodbye as the lad?"

Emma laughed and hugged him tightly, then kissed him. "Don't dress me like a bar wench."

He grinned wickedly. "I did so love that garment, Swan, however it would not be fitting for the occasion."

"Good."

"I trust you will make certain my attire is worthy of my natural good looks and charm?"

"Of course, I'm thinking plaid or maybe paisley in orange and pink," she said, trading teasing grins with him.

"I do hope you admire my faith in you, Love." She laughed. "Come along, Lad, we must leave our dear Emma for a short while."

Henry shook his head as they left, noting that his mom stood still watching them leave and that Killian turned several times to look at her.

"You guys have it bad," he mumbled.

Emma waited until they were out of sight. She had to stall.

She wandered around, looking at things. The only things in this area of the market were fabric and clothes and she didn't want to choose yet. She was thinking about moving back to other areas of the market, but she didn't want to get too far from her boys. She'd just have to waste time.

Then she saw something that interested her. In a shop of bags she found some leather and cloth bound journals, all blank. She smiled. "Henry," she whispered. She found him the perfect gift. She purchased several, along with some unusual handcrafted pens.

"I'm glad I decided to stall," she said to herself. "I hope they're having as much luck."

Henry was laughing.

"You want what, Captain?" asked a merchant woman.

Killian groaned in frustration. "You heard me, Hilda. Honestly, I've been here many times. You never failed to understand me before."

"I know, Captain Hook," said the blond woman in a blue villager type dress with a white apron. "It's just that you never asked for anything without black or leather before."

Henry smirked.

Hilda continued, "This green satin is sturdier than it appears. In the past you've always asked for lady garments that, well," she said, eyeing Henry, "would bend easily to...pressure."

Henry stifled a laugh.

Killian turned red. "Lad, why don't you see how your mother is fairing?"

"I don't think I should leave you."

Killain rolled his eyes. "Hilda, I know what I want. Please, I will take the green satin."

"Very well, Captain."

"And the white silk and red."

"No prints? No buttons?"

"No. I do want these ribbons and beads however."

Hilda looked at the elegant, refined trimmings and stared at him. "What happened to you?"

Henry burst out laughing.

"None of your bloody business, wretched woman!"

"Killian, relax," said Henry. He turned to Hilda. "They're for my mom."

"Oh, I see," said Hilda, but from the look in her eyes, she did not. "I will wrap them up for you at once."

Killian shook his head. "The things one does…"

"When you're in love?" asked Henry.

Killian looked at the boy. He smiled and affectionately and gave his chin a soft, mocking punch. "Indeed, Henry, indeed."

At last Emma decided enough time had past and she went to the pub. She was a little surprised that they were there. "Hi," she said as Henry met her by the door. She looked over at a table toward the back. "Is he OK?"

She looked over at Killian, hunched over a large mug. "He doesn't look so good.

Henry laughed. "He's fine. He just needs a drink."

"So it went ok?"

Henry shook his head. "Well, I had a great time, Kilian, ah, maybe not so much, but yes, we got what he wanted."

She looked at him. "So…"

Henry chuckled and shook his head as he pulled short pieces of fabric from his pockets. "You should be ashamed, you know, sticking me on Killian's tail just so I could spy."

"It's not spying, exactly. I just want to know the colors and kinds of fabric he chose, so we'll match, that's all." Emma took them and smiled. "Perfect. Thanks, Henry."

He shook his head again.

"Alright, I'll be right back. .Try to keep him here?"

Henry chuckled. "That won't be a problem.

"Good," she said, smiling at her son, tossing a quick glance to Killian, and then she snuck out.

Emma went back to the first shop she'd walked into. She had found the perfect rich black linen, and now she knew it would work. She picked it up.

"Ah, wise choice, my lady," said a large man with slicked back graying hair.

"Uh, thanks."

"I would recommend that. It is less bold than your current, um...clothing," he said looking at her strange garments with disdain.

Emma rolled her eyes. Apparently condescending snooty salespeople were not unique to the land without magic. She sighed. She picked up the black as he smiled smugly. "I also need red," she said.

He shook his head. "No, no. I don't think that is appropriate," he said, sneering at her red jacket.

'Oh, really?' thought Emma. "Look buddy, I'm the one who decides what's appropriate for me."

That flustered the man. Emma heard light giggling from behind. A woman about forty with graying brown hair tied in a simple bun came forward. "Bernard, we agreed. You purchase the merchandise and fetch it here. I sell it."

He eyed Emma with annoyance, gave the woman a frown, but left.

"I do apologize for my husband."

Emma frowned his way. "Don't. It isn't your fault."

The woman gave her a nice smile. "Youre looking for red, yes?"

"Please. I also need a deep green, like pine tree green."

"Of course."

"Maybe some white?"

The lady smiled. As she took Emma around, showing her colors and fabrics, her annoying husband kept suggesting boring browns, beiges, and sky blue.

The lady tapped her foot. "Bernard, do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Emma stifled a laugh. In very little time, she had all her fabrics. She headed down the street, and back into the pub. This time, Killian looked much better. He was joking with Henry, and they both had plates of food in front of them.

As she walked closer, Killian's smiled grew bright. "Ah, there she is. How faired you, Swan?"

She smiled. "Very well, thank you. I hope I didn't keep you too long."

"Not at all," answered Killian. "I am happy that you took your time and mulled over my garment choices carefully.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"You must eat, my darling," he said, gesturing to a waitress.

"Oh, good," she said. "I am hungry. The...uh, decision making wore me out."

Henry sent her a "really, mom?' look.

She just smiled innocently. Actually, she had not bought any of the same fabrics, just made sure they complimented his and didn't clash. Besides, she had no idea how he was using them. Nope, she had no reason to feel guilty.

After lunch, Killian went back to the Jolly to check on his crew. Henry led Emma. "Come on, Mom, Killian told me where to go now." He took her to cottages behind the fabric market.

They were simple and well kept, with flowers in front. Some had a few sheep or cows in the fields behind them.

"He said it doesn't matter which you pick. Each one houses a sweet and 'most talented' lady."

Emma nodded. "Ok." She chose the one in the middle. The lady inside was delightful. She made them tea and insisted Henry eat several cookies. Emma tried one. It was a simple spicy treat with raisins and ginger. It was delicious.

"Now, how can I help you?" asked the lady.

"I'd like to make a party outfit for my...um, man," she said, blushing slightly.

"A party, like a ball?"

"Not quite as formal," answered Emma. "I'd like it to be nice" Emma couldn't help but smile. "No. It needs to be dashing," she said, winking at Henry.

"You've been with him too long," said the boy with a chuckled.

Emma smirked. "I'd like the pants black, not too tight, but not extremely loose."

"She likes the tight pants he usually wears."

"Henry!" she cried, turning bright red.

The lady laughed. "Has he a nice figure?"

Emma blushed more. She gave a slight nod.

"Why be bashful, Mom? He isn't."

Emma put a hand to her temple and shook her head. "I want him a little more...restrained...than normal."

"I can do that," said the lady, "and still compliment his figure. You do have his measurements?"

They'd prepared for this. Emma gave Killian one of her princess dresses for size. Killian gave Emma a sample shirt, vest, coat, and pants. She didn't need the coat and the pants...well, she hoped the lady could make them a little less piratey for the party.

She had no problem with his pirate attire most of the time. She did mind the way some women stared.

"Good," said the lady, taking the samples. "Now, please describe what exactly you'd like."

Emma described her vision for the vest and shirt. "Make sure the shirt has plenty of these buttons."

"So he can leave half of them open."

"Henry! I'll send you back to the ship, young man."

He just smirked.

The lady laughed. "I promise to make it dashing yet elegant."

"Thank you."

"As for the pants," she said, smirking. "I can add a tad more room."

Emma chuckled. "Yes, please."

"Fine. I should have these ready, oh...in two days?"

Emma was shocked. "All three pieces?"

The lady smiled confidently. She put the fabrics, buttons, and sample clothes into a large basket by the table. She picked up a cookie. "That work is for later," she said taking a bite. "Now, then dear, tell me about this man who likes tight pants."

Henry laughed while Emma turned red.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

767 words this chapter

Chapter Eleven

Some time later they returned to the ship, and Killian left with a wink, to get his own garment made.

"Go with him," Emma said as Henry groaned. "If you're with him he won't dress me…"

"Like a bar wench?"

"We really should watch our language around you."

He laughed. "He won't put you in anything that would embarrass you. Trust him, Mom."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Now I feel a little guilty."

Henry smirked. "If it makes you feel better, he tried to get me to give that seamstress a few of his ideas when we met with her."

She chuckled. "I'm glad he trusts me about as much as I trust him."

Henry just laughed.

Later than night neither one succeeded in getting hints from each other.

The seamstresses would take a few days to make the garments, so they spent the time fishing, walking in the forest, shopping the booths and stalls they'd missed and eating pies and treats.

Finally the garments were finished. The captain and crew, including Henry prepared to depart. Emma was in the Captain's cabin. She was arranging all the gifts, sorting them out, making sure she hadn't forgotten anyone before they left Mall Island.

She smiled as she folded Killian's outfit neatly and stored it in a trunk that she slid under the bed. A gentle knocking came just as she finished.

"Come in."

The captain entered his cabin, strutting like a peacock. "You've been in here quite a while, Love. Aren't you lonely?"

"I'm OK," she said with a smile.

"Do not get any ideas," said the Captain. "I have your present well hidden."

"So is yours."

He strutted over to her, getting very close. "I wager I could...tempt it out of you."

She smiled. "Not a chance buddy."

"Ooh, a challenge," he said, pulling her to him and kissing her fiercely. "Might I have a sneak peek, Love?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "Then I shall fulfill my purpose in coming down here," he said glumly. "Henry sent me to collect you for dinner."

She smiled as she glided past him to the door.

"Oh, what is this?" he asked, kicking the trunk Emma had just shoved under the bed. "It is definitely a new furnishing.

"Sorry, Killian. You can't get in it."

"No?" he asked, brandishing his hook.

"No. It's protected by magic.

He sighed. "Bloody unfair, charming things upon my own vessel!"

She laughed. "You'll have to wait until Christmas, that's the rule."

"Henry says those rules are to be broken."

"Henry's a kid, he tries hard. Not going to happen. Sorry." She held out her hand. "Come on, let's eat. You can tell us more about this next stop."

"Ah, yes. I've been meaning to tell you more about this destination." He frowned.

"What?" she asked with a sense of dread building.

He scratched behind his ear. "Well, my love, there are some...inherent dangers in the sea."

"Yeah…" she asked, inviting him to add more.

He sighed, then bit his lip. "Very well, I'll come clean. This place we're headed, with the best swordsmiths and materials in all the realms? The surrounding waters are a breeding ground for a rather grumpy species of sea serpent."

She sagged her shoulders. "Of course they are"

" Do not worry, though, I have a plan."

She sighed. "Of course, you do."

"Yes," he said, then he winced. "And.."

"And?"

He puffed his cheeks out as he went into a deeper grimace. "There are rumors, all stuff and nonsense I'm sure, but the story goes that uh, the island, well, it's got a small curse, not the whole place, just the ore."

"The ore that you want," she said as he nodded, "to put it into a sword as a gift for my father."

"It's stuff and nonsense, Emma. I'm sure there is no actual curse." She looked at him, doubt in her eyes. He tried a reassuring smile, but couldn't hold it. "Anyway, your father is too good a man for any curse to hold sway."

"You do know my family's history, right? We practically bathe in curses, Killian."

He smiled, leering as an image of her bathing popped into his mind. She rolled her eyes. She knew him too well.

"No curses have stuck though," he said. "Fear not, Emma. All is well."

She sighed and shook her head. "Killian, next time we go sailing, I plot the course and itinerary. I should probably see to the gift selecting from now on as well."

He smiled as dashingly as he could. "As you wish, my love."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1230 words this chapter

Chapter Twelve

They reached the waters that Killian had warned would be teaming with sea serpents. He hadn't been exaggerating.

Henry watching the water churning with long serpentine shapes. Several red, curvy, long heads stuck out of the water. The air was thick with roars and chittering.

"This is not my idea of a family vacation," said Emma, eyeing the scene behind Henry.

Killian smiled. "Do not worry, Love. I've been through here many times. I know just what to do." He gestured to two sailors who opened the cargo hatch. They pulled several large barrels on deck. Then they pried them open.

Emma held her nose. "What the heck is that?"

"It's not the most pleasant of aromas, granted," said the Captain, "but it will grant us safe passage."

Henry peered in one barrel and wished he hadn't. "Ugh. Is that...blood?"

Emma came over and looked inside too. "Oh," she groaned. "Ew, and pieces of fish?"

"We been cutting them up all morning," said Smee. "Not pleasant."

"To us perhaps," said Hook, "but to the sea beasts out there, it is a different story. All right men, get ready to launch."

"Launch?" asked Henry.

Killian smiled and nodded. "We are going to take a page from this Christmas you two miss so much," he said, gesturing to him and Emma. He then smiled widely. "We're going to give them a present."

As the sailors prepared the barrels of fish, Hook went to the wheel. "This must be timed perfectly. Henry, lad, your job is to watch the serpents. When their attention is diverted, you call out to me."

Henry nodded.

"Emma, Love, you handle the strays, but try not to harm them."

She stared. "Really? You're worried about a bunch of sea monsters?"

He smirked. "I have a fondness for mothers and their children."

She chuckled, shaking her head, but she took her place at the side of the ship, her hands ready to use magic.

"Alright, Smee, let them go!"

Several barrels were fixed to a large harpoon gun and launched right into the swarm of beasts.

Killian watched Henry. Finally the boy yelled. "OK, that's almost all of them. They're really distracted!"

"I got the stragglers," said Emma, shooting white streaks of fireworks toward the serpents who were a bit too close..

"Hold on!" cried the Captain. He whipped the wheel, heading the Jolly Roger at full speed past the feeding monsters. Emma and Henry had to hold to the rigging or they'd hit the deck.

Finally the ship slowed and Hook laughed. "Well, that went well."

Emma laughed and nodded. There were a few quiet moments.

"Uh-oh," said Henry.

"Look out!" cried Smee.

Suddenly a huge red head roared above the ship's bow. It hissed and spewed noxious breath.

"Back beast!" cried Killian, shooting his revolver over it's head. The snake didn't back off.

Emma shot fireworks at it, but they didn't deter the sea serpent. It kept hovering over the Jolly Roger, getting close enough to head butt the ship. The whole ship jostled, tossing the crew around.

The serpent leaned over, as far as it could, shaking its head and shrieking. It grabbed rigging and loose barrels tearing them to shreds with its huge, fearsome teeth.

"It's acting crazy!" cried Smee.

"What does it want?" asked Rodney.

Killian shook his head. "It seems possessed."

Emma tried several times to reach the other end of the boat where Henry was, but the ship was shaking too badly.

Henry tried to hang on. He was thrown into the side, nearly falling over, but as he hit, he noticed something in the water, almost under the ship. It had the same red, serpent body as the beast attacking them, but it was much smaller.

Henry had a hunch. He trusted his gut, as the truest believer. He jumped overboard.

"Henry!" screamed Emma. She and Killian rushed toward him, but the sea serpent rammed the ship, causing everyone to tumble across to the other side.

"Henry!"

The boy was in the ocean, swimming as close to the boat as he could. He followed the body of the second smaller serpent. There, tangled in nets and rigging, was a baby serpent. Ok, it was bigger than Henry, maybe six feet, but compared to the colossus attacking the ship, it was a small.

Henry pulled at the net. The serpent was tied and wedged in. It was screaming and shaking. The sounds of the ocean and the height of the ship had made it impossible for the crew to hear it.

Henry was glad he had his borrowed knife. He cut the net, then the lines. Finally he pulled the serpent's tail free of the clutter.

The baby swam away slightly, then stopped and looked at Henry. Then it did something incredible.

It bent its head and scooped Henry up onto it. It swam up toward the screams of its mother, breaking through the waves. It surfaced a few feet from its mother who continued attacking the ship.

The baby called out loudly.

The mother stopped suddenly and turned. It gave a softer, more pitiful cry, then rubbed along the baby's neck, just under Henry. The two serpents exchanged sounds and the mother moved away from the ship's side. The baby swam closer, bending it's head, so Henry could swim off.

He swam for the boat and Killian and Emma pulled him up.

"Oh, my God! Henry!" cried his mother, hugging and kissing him.

"Lad, it is unwise to jump ship."

Henry laughed. "I had a theory." He looked up at the entwined sea serpents, calmly looking at the ship.

"You said it's a breeding ground," Henry said to Killian. "Smee said it was acting crazy. What makes a mom really nuts?"

Emma gave a soft, relieved chuckle. "When her child is in danger."

Henry smiled and nodded. "I saw the baby under the ship. It got entangled I guess when we ran through the waters."

"It must not have taken the bait," said Killian. "The poor thing was trapped,"

Henry nodded. "I cut it loose."

The baby serpent gave a high pitched squeal toward Henry. The mother bowed its head at the ship, cooed and then nudged her baby back toward the other sea serpents.

Emma sighed and hugged Henry closer. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Sorry, Mom."

Killian took a deep breath. "Well, that was not as easy as I had assumed. We shall be much more cautious and go slower. Lad, do stay on board from now on, eh?" He winked at him.

Henry laughed and nodded.

"I love you," Emma whispered to her son.

"Me too, Mom, and I'm sorry. I just...acted."

"Yeah, well, next time let us know your plan so we can stop you."

He chuckled..

Emma joined Killian at the wheel. He smirked. "I told you the lad needed a knife. Wait until he gets a real, proper one," he said with a wink. She chuckled

Then he looked at her more seriously. "Are you alright, Love?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed. "I had not thought there would be any danger."

"It's not your fault, Killian."

He sighed again. "That was to be the easy part of this leg of the journey. The hard part is upon the island.

Emma watched as they sailed closer to a dismal, foreboding island.

"Yippie."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1039 words this chapter

Chapter Thirteen

They anchored the ship and disembarked. A muddy unpaved road took them into a mining town. The air was thick with black soot and smoke. The buildings were cobbled together from metallic scraps in various shades of silver and copper.

They walked past many blacksmith stalls, forges and metal working shops. Killian didn't stop until he reached the very last workshop.

A muscular figure clothed in olive green overalls and a black shirt was hunched over a fire, hammering aggressively. The face was covered with a metallic gray mask. Long black hair was braided down the back.

Killian casually reached over and banged his hook loudly on the metal wall. The figure turned and Captain Hook instantly turned on the charm, smiling warmly. His eyes twinkled in the glow of the forge. "It's been a long time," he crooned.

The figure pounced on the pirate, bringing the hammer up to bash his brains in.

"Hey!" cried Emma, instinctively raising her hand. She hit the assailant with a white light, flinging him off.

"Thank you, Love," said Killian, adjusting his disheveled clothes.

Then to Emma's surprise, he walked over and helping the blacksmith up. "What are doing?" Emma asked.

"She wasn't going to hurt me, Love. We just...didn't part on the best terms."

"She?" asked Henry, as the mask came off, showing a worn, hard face, but definitely a feminine one. He smiled. "Cool."

"Henry, Emma, meet the best swordsmith in all the realms, Diana."

She looked over the strangers and did not offer a smile or greeting. She turned back to Killian, pulling herself free. "I would have killed you, Jones. You deserve it. You stole my best sword. I had to answer to the king of Proventia. He nearly had me executed."

"He did not however, because he's not a fool. He got his sword, did he not?"

She growled. "After I remade it and he lowered the price by half! Get out of here! We have no business."

"Now, now," said Killian. "I've come to make it up to you."

Diana scoffed. "You're a liar."

"I used to be," he said. He turned to Emma. "Did you notice that white magic that hit you?" Diana looked at Emma warily. Killian looked back at the swordsmith with a smile. "She can also tell when someone is lying."

He looked back at Emma. "I regret what I did to Diana and I wish to offer her reparations for the stolen sword as well as a new commission, for which I will pay twice it's worth."

Emma looked at Diana with a smile. "He's telling the truth."

Again Diana scoffed. "I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Well, yeah," said Emma. She shrugged.

Killian laughed. "Fine, be difficult, Diana. I did anticipate your hostility." He pulled a paper from his pocket.

Diana begrudgingly took it. "This is a royal seal, from Mist Haven," she said.

"It is indeed."

"So you conned some poor stupid queen or princess, eh?""

"I did not! Queen Snow White knows my intentions and willingly offered her help."

"Wait, you told my mom?" asked Emma. "I thought this was a super secret surprise mission."

Killian rolled his eyes. "I swore her to secrecy. I thought I might need proof that my intentions were honorable, the commission real and the client royal."

"Why is a royal clent important?' asked Henry.

Diana scoffed. "Because I don't craft for just anyone." She looked up from the paper and sighed. "I've heard of this Snow White. She disappeared. She was a bandit at one point. My kind of woman."

Emma chuckled. "Mine too."

Diana looked at Emma and Henry. "You aren't from this realm, are you?"

They both sighed and nodded.

"I should have kept the Enchanted Forest clothes on, I guess," Henry muttered, in his jeans and sweatshirt.

"This is an adventure," Emma said, " I wear my red jacket. No one tells me otherwise."

Diana gave a small grin. "I think I like you. Are you truly the Queen's daughter?"

Emma nodded.

Diana looked back to Hook and sighed. OK, Jones, let me see your money."

Killian smiled smugly and tossed her a pouch.

She looked inside. "This will do for starters."

"You'll get the other half when the sword is done to my specifications."

"No. I want three times as much, two more pouches."

Killian's veins on his forehead popped out. "Two more pouches!" he cried. His voice raised two octaves. "What the bloody devil?"

Emma and Henry laughed.

"It's not up for negotiation, Jones. The price is three times the new sword's worth, plus the cost of the stolen sword."

Killian swore like Emma had never heard. "Henry," she said. He nodded, chuckled, and when outside. She then grabbed Killian's face and kissed him. He was temporarily pacified. She let him go, both of them gasping for air. "It's for my father," she said softly. "You said it was important to you."

He sighed. "Aye, Love. It is." He glared at Diana. "Fine, you robber."

Diana smiled. "We have a deal. Show me the design." Killian pulled out several papers and showed them to her. "No problem. Bring your own materials?"

Killian scoffed. "Of course not. Your skill is only one reason why I traveled this long distance."

Diana shook her head. "Do it the hard way. Fine. You get the ore, not me."

"I wouldn't dream of pushing that chore onto you, Love."

"And I want the second pouch before you go."

"Confound you, woman!" he yelled.

Diana shook her head, saying, "You might not return, and if you do, you may be even more insane. I want most of the money now, including the amount for the stolen sword."

He began cursing again.

"Killian…" Emma whispered.

He took a deep breath, but muttered quietly. He looked at Emma as he threw Diana two more pouches. "I suppose I can take an ear or a finger from you if I do not like your work."

Diana laughed. "Funny. You'll like it. Everyone likes my work."

"Come," he said to Emma, scowling at Diana. "We have supposedly cursed metal to acquire."

"Oh, yay," she said with heavy sarcasm.

"Good luck," called Diana without any emotion. "You'll need it."

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

1451 words this chapter

Chapter Fourteen

Killian led them away from the village, into the mountainous terrain of the island. The air was clearer but the sky was dark and foreboding. From the moment they stepped off the Jolly, they had seen no vegetation of any kind.

"Is this whole island a pile of pebbles and rocks?" asked Emma.

"Yes," was Killian's simple answer.

"No wonder people say it's cursed," mumbled Emma.

"Indeed," said Killian.

"Why is it cursed?" asked Henry.

"Allegedly cursed, Lad," corrected Killian. "Legends say a powerful race of dwarves lived here. They loved their riches and mineral ores. They did not take kindly to other races, mostly humans, coming to claim what they believed was theirs. Though no one has ever seen one, they supposedly still toil away deep in the ground."

Emma scowled as they slowly made their way up the cliffs. "Is the ground getting darker? It is, it's getting blacker. Why would anyone, dwarf or not, live here?"

"The ore is very valuable, Love. People are willing to carve out a rough existence for riches." He stopped, looking around. "It is a sad, desolate place. Nothing grows here, as you observed, Emma. That is why the stories exist."

"To explain why it's barren," said Henry. "Like myths."

"Yes, Lad." They all stood on a small ledge now.

"How much further?" asked Emma.

Killian grimaced. "Much, I'm afraid. Our quest lies close to the summit."

She sighed. "Yep, next Christmas, I select all the gifts," she told him, as she started climbing again.

"You know, you're a story," said Henry to Killian. "So are grandma and grandpa."

"Yes, Henry, but this is different," said Hook. "Of course a sword forged here, or anywhere for that matter, is going to cause a certain amount of bloodshed. The fault lies with the wielder, not the weapon, or the material from which it is made.."

Emma chuckled. "Ok, so maybe you're right and there is no curse."

"I am right," he said with a wink.

They picked along the ever growing cliffs. Higher and higher they climbed. The ground became pitch black.

Finally Killian stopped. "I think we're close."

Emma could barely breathe. "The air...it's so foul."

Henry had sagged to the ground, unable to go further.

"It's the curse," said a creaky, raspy, unkind voice. "Nothing here grows, nothing living prospers."

Henry looked up. At first he didn't see the dwarf. He was as black as his surroundings. It was only when he blinked, that Henry realized he was there.

He moved. Henry could then see him. He was about three feet tall. He had coal black hair and skin to match. Henry couldn't make out what he was wearing. He blended in perfectly. "It's...a dwarf...Killian...a dwarf."

"Easy lad, it doesn't," he said, through gasps of foul air, "mean anything."

"That's right," croaked the dwarf. "I'm a nothing."

Emma gasped. "Please...we don't...mean you harm."

The dwarf snorted. "You've come for the ore."

Killian nodded. "We have...but we...are prepared to pay, then...we'll leave you in...peace"

Again the dwarf snorted. It was a deep wheezing sound, like broken machinery. "Peace? Here? There is no peace and the curse cares not for money. The ore takes its price in other ways."

Henry began to feel faint. "Mom," he managed to get out before his head rolled back and he collapsed.

"Henry!" she cried. Instantly she and Killian forgot their fatigue and moved to the boy.

The dwarf watched them. "I told you. It's the stiff price the ore sets."

"Henry! Wake up!" Emma screamed.

"Come in, get the ore. You've earned it," he said.

Killian stared in disbelief. "The boy needs help!"

"I cannot help him. Besides, what do you care? Is not the ore all you crave?"

Killian shook his head. "We must take him down," he said, pulling the boy over his shoulder.

Emma nodded and they began to move down the cliff.

The dwarf watched their slow movement. "Wait." They looked up. "You would leave?" asked the dwarf. "You'd give up the ore for the boy?"

"He's my son!" she screamed.

"Come, Emma," said Killian, renewing his path downwards.

"Wait," said the dwarf again. "I lied. I can help you. Come in."

They hadn't got more than a few steps down the cliff, so it wasn't long before they were inside the dwarf's cave.

It was warm inside and honestly kind of cozy. The dwarf motioned to a faded, worn blanket beside a small fire in the middle of the stone floor. Dirt was everywhere, but the Dwarf had managed to keep the blanket clean.

They lay Henry on the blanket and the dwarf stoked the fire. Then he retrieved a small cup made out of some sort of metal. Inside was cool clear water. He gently dripped it into Henry's mouth.

"Thank you," Emma said.

The dwarf just grunted. He went over to a small workspace carved out of the cavern itself. One large, flat stone jutted out from the wall like a counter. Beside it were columns of small shelves. They were made of a black, shining stone like onyx. A small circular chunk of stone sat below the large stone counter. It wasn't until later when the dwarf sat on it that Emma realized it was a stool.

The dwarf took a crudely fashioned metal pot and an even cruder spoon. He put the pot on the fire then added water. "The boy needs sustenance. I wager you could all use some."

"You said nothing grows here," said Emma. "What do you eat?"

The dwarf got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, I do with what I have." He pulled a rock up, to reveal a bunch of crawling bugs.

Killian frowned.

"You are not feeding my boy bugs!"

The dwarf laughed. He dropped the rock. He then went back to the shelves. The top one was different. It had a rolling lid, that slid back as it opened. Inside were fresh carrots, potatoes, green leafy vegetables, even some very nice looking meat. He put it all in the pot.

"It comes to me," he said simply. "It's part of the curse. I cannot suffer if I die. It keeps me alive."

He stirred the stew. Then he pulled the stool over to the fire and sat. "I'm surprised you were going to give up the ore."

"I told you, he's my son. I love him."

The dwarf nodded. "That's why I'm helping you." He sighed. "The ore...it is cursed. Everything here is, the stones, the ground, me.""

Emma eyed Killian nervously.

"But the curse is not how people perceive," continued the dwarf. "It does not automatically cause death, destruction, and hardship. It only magnifies what you put into it."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"Just what I said. It gives you what you crave, returns your intentions. How do you plan to use the ore? What will you fashion from it?" He looked hopefully at them. "A bowl perhaps? Maybe a nice serving tray?"

Emma would have thought that he was joking, but his tone was serious, even desperate.

Killian met the dwarf's prodding gaze. "A sword."

The dwarf grumbled. "A sword," he repeated with a heavy sigh. "I should have known. It's always some sort of weapon. Violence and power, they are what humans crave."

"No," said Killian. "The sword is not for that purpose. It will be a gift."

"For a great and noble king, I suppose," said the dwarf with a sneer.

"Actually, yes."

The dwarf laughed, cruelly.. "All kings are the same! Many have come to this forsaken place. The lucky ones die here, without getting what they seek. The unfortunate ones carry with them new, evil weapons fortified by the curse. They magnify their bloodlust! They embark on killing sprees, spreading ruin everywhere they go! The realms are cursed with the evil deeds of 'good and noble' kings!"

"The king I intend the sword for is a good man."

"He really is," said Emma. "He's my father."

The dwarf grunted.

"He has a kind, gentle nature. He is not like the tyrannical kings you and I have encountered," Killian told the dwarf. "I give the sword to him because," he looked at Emma. His face flushed. "I admire and care for him."

Emma gave him a soft, loving smile.

The dwarf watched them both. He said nothing more, just knelt down beside Henry. He gently felt the boy's head. "He does not have a fever. It must have been the foul air and exertion. Hopefully some food will give him back his strength." He then got up and tended the stew.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

1295 words this chapter

Chapter Fifteen

They sat in silence as the stew cooked. Emma stroked Henry's hair. Killain kept hold of her hand. They talked quietly. The dwarf busied himself at his workstation, carving the black stone.

Finally the meal was ready and they ate in silence. Killian held Henry in his arms, propping the boy up so Emma could carefully spoon small portions of the stew into his mouth. After some time, Henry began to stir.

Emma laughed and hugged him as he sat up. "Where are we?" he asked.

Killian chuckled. "Long story."

Henry looked at the dwarf. Emma explained how he helped them, and nursed Henry. "Thank you, Sir."

The dwarf grumbled. "Sir. No one calls me that."

"They should. It's a sign of respect," said Henry with a smile.

Emma smiled proudly.

The dwarf grumbled again. "Whatever. You should start the climb down soon, before nightfall. It won't be so hard going down. I'll give you fresh water and some bread to munch, if you feel your strength waning again." He began to prepare food from the magic drawer. He then filled three flasks with water.

Henry had begun to move slowly around the cave. He stopped by the work station. "You're really good," he said, picking up some stone pieces. One was a tree shape, another a small bird.

The dwarf sighed heavily. "I used to tend such things," he said gesturing to more statues of living things. "I wasn't...always like this," he said sadly. He sighed deeply. "I was a Nature Sprite."

"You were?" Henry asked in awe.

The dwarf laughed. He patted the boy on the shoulder. "Thank you for not mocking me, boy. Yes. I was." He sighed again. "I even had a name, Erobrand." He wiped at his eyes. "That was then. Now I am no one."

There was silence. The dwarf let out a heavy sigh. "It was my duty to tend to the plants and animals of this island. I was also fond of carving art out of the wonderful stones this island created."

He looked at the black stone. A tear fell down his cheek. "It used to be all colors. I could never predict what would come from the soil: a deep blue that mirrored the depths of the ocean, perhaps a translucent green like my trees, or red that flickered like fire, sometimes it was yellow shining like the sun." He picked up a small black fish. "Now though, it is only black, lifeless and unhappy."

He threw the stone down and walked back to the fire where Killian and Emma sat. He sighed. "I was like the stone used to be, colorful and full of promise." He held out his small, knobby hands. "I'm shriveled now, cursed. Why?" he asked aloud.

He looked at the adults. "Because I was greedy. I shirked my duties. I spent all my time on the stone carvings. I let the plants die. The animals fled to avoid starving. I made this island the soulless, dead rock you see now."

Emma frowned. The dwarf was so sad, so guilty. She gently stroked his hand.

He gasped at the touch. "I...I have not felt another living being in so long."

She responded with a soft smile.

He actually returned it, as best he could with the withered, decaying features of his face. He wiped his eyes. He then turned to Killian. "Is it true? What you said about your intentions with the sword? You do not mean to wage war or enact vengeance?"

Killian shook his head. "I vow to you, that I will not."

"It's up to you," the dwarf said, "Whether the curse takes hold or not. Keep your intentions pure and the ore will not release its sting."

Emma looked at Killian, they both nodded.

"You have my word," Killian said. Emma smiled at the dwarf.

The small creature sighed. "It would be better if you dropped this quest altogether." He looked hopefully at them. Killian shook his head. The dwarf sighed again. 'Yes, I thought not. Living beings are stubborn."

"Well, I guess I've warned you." He stood, making his way to a pick axe. "If you must have the minerals of this place, I cannot stop you. That is my curse," he said, moving to the cave entrance. "Mind you, I'd feel better if you were crafting some sort of kitchen aid. Stay here. I won't be long."

He disappeared.

After a few moments Killian said, "Do you trust me, Emma?"

"You know I do."

He smiled lightly. "I honestly did not believe in the curse. I would not risk your father."

"I know."

"When he comes back, I will politely decline the ore. I will not put anyone else in harm's way," he said, looking at Henry.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, looking at her son too. "Henry's fine now."

Killian nodded. "Thanks to that creature. I think perhaps we should consider his warnings."

"If you want, Killian," she said softly. "I was afraid at first, when he told us about the curse. I'm not now," she said, stroking his cheek. "I trust you and Dad." He smiled. "But if you think it best, we could always find something for Dad on Mall Island. So what if it's not 'the finest in all the realms?"

He chuckled. "Or..we could accept the ore, but make it into something nonlethal."

"You really want to give my dad a serving tray?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "With my sketchings, it would be the handsomest tray in all the lands."

She gigged and leaned into his side. "That would be thumbing our nose at the curse."

"It would."

A short while later, the dwarf returned. He carried a cloth full of black chunks of sooty mineral. "Here, the bloody cursed ore." He sighed and handed it to Killian.

"Thank you," the captain said, giving the dwarf a bow.

Emma stood, then stooped to kiss the dwarf on his cheek. He shook with surprise, blushed, then muttered, "You should be going. Take the left side all the way down. Go slow with the boy."

They all nodded. Henry thanked him again. The dwarf smiled.

Killian took the lead. "Come along, we have ore to deliver. The gift for King David cannot wait any longer." He looked at the dwarf and said, "He will truly cherish his stunning serving tray."

"What?" asked the dwarf.

The trio laughed. "I am heeding your advice," said Killian. "I've decided no king can have too many kitchen aids."

The dwarf looked at Emma. "Is he joking?"

She shook her head. "No. My father does not need another sword."

The dwarf's mouth dropped open. He began to cry. "I...I don't know what to say. You cannot understand what this means to me. To change your intent...to make something harmless for a king..." His breath caught, as he got excited.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Henry.

The dwarf looked at him, with a soft almost smile. "I will be what I will be," he said. "Thank you, though boy."

"I wish we could help you," said Henry. "Make you happy."

The dwarf looked at him, then Emma and Killian. "Perhaps you may," he said. Then he waved them out of his cave.

"Goodbye, Erobrand," said Henry, making the dwarf gasp. He then smiled, as best as he could, and gave the boy a gentle wave. "Good fortune to you, young Henry. May you all avoid the fates of other visitors to this cursed place."

They slowly descended, taking time for a short rest and to snack on what the dwarf gave them. They got back to Diana's shop just as dusk fell.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

1746 words this chapter

Chapter Sixteen

They walked in to find Diana sitting on a bench, sipping some kind of liquor. "Huh, you guys made it...alive."

"Of course, Love. We're survivors."

She got up, walked over and looked them over from a short distance. "No injuries? Most people come back with sprains, breaks, even a couple burns. Then there are the invisible injuries, the madness."

"We're fine, Love," Killian told her.

Emma smiled, her hand going to Henry's head. "We had a secret weapon," she said with a smile.

"Indeed," said Killian, "The lad is quite ingenious and could charm a sea serpent. He has in fact."

Diana eyed Henry but said nothing. "Did you get the ore?"

Killian smiled, handing her the cloth package.

"Good," she said, moving to the forge. "I'll get to work on the sword immediately."

"Actually," said Killian, "I have made some changes to my design."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Changes? It might cost you more Jones."

"We'll see," he said, walking over to her. "As for the changes, for starters, the sword is now a serving tray."

The smithy dropped her hammer. "A serving tray?" she asked loudly with surprise and disbelief. Henry had to laugh. "I don't have time for games, Jones."

"It is no game," he said. "We've decided that a kitchen aid is a far more appropriate gift."

Diana just stared. "Kitchen aid? Are you serious?" Killian nodded, while Emma just chuckled.

"I'm not making a simple serving tray! It's beneath me."

"Oh, is it? I thought a true craftsmen never questions the commission, but does as the client asks. After all there is no unworthy job, only unworthy artists."

Diana hissed. "You're pushing me, Jones!"

"Perhaps you don't think you're up to it, "Killian said with a teasing grin, "and maybe you are right. After all a delicate serving tray requires more finesse than a brute weapon."

"Are you questioning my skills?"

"It would seem, Love, that you are doing the questioning, since a simple serving tray has you in such a tizzy."

"That's it, Jones!" she screamed. She dropped quickly, grabbed her hammer, and raised it above her head.

"Whoa, whoa!" yelled Emma, running between Killian and the enraged smithy. "You chose her for a reason, right?"

"Indeed. I had believed her to possess skill unrivaled, now however…"

"Don't test me, Jones!"

"Please, Diana, it is a gift for my father," pleaded Emma sweetly. "Plus we have paid you…"

"Probably too much, come to think of it," said Killian. "You will require less time and obviously less skill since it's 'just' a serving tray."

Emma elbowed him while Henry whispered, "You're going to get your head bashed."

The pirate kept a firm, but taunting gaze on the smithy.

Diana glared. "It will be same as before. I keep what you've given me, plus you still owe me the last purse."

Killian began to protest. Emma hushed him with a hand over his mouth. "Of course. Thank you."

Diana sighed. "Serving tray," she muttered. "Gods, I hope no one hears about this."

Killian pushed Emma's hand away. "Since that is setted, "he said, He held his hands out in front of him about a foot apart. "I want it about this long," he said. "This wide," he added, moving his hands about 8 inches apart. "Rectangular, with the same symbols as the sword, high polish, elegant and stately. Just make it nice."

Diana stared at him. "Make it nice? What kind of direction is that?"

"Oh, do you need direction? I thought you were a master…"

Emma interrupted. "Come on, Killian, let's find a drink."

"Ooh, why didn't you suggest that to begin with, Love?"

Emma pushed him forward, but called over her shoulder, "We trust you Diana. Do whatever you want."

"Within reason, of course, Love," said Killian, his voice fading as Henry helped his mother push the captain out of the shop.

Diana stood still. She fingered the ore in her hands. A wicked smile drifted across her face. "Whatever I want, My Lady?" She chuckled evilly. "As you wish."

Metalworking takes a while. They were moored beside the Island for weeks. Emma tried to keep Killian on the ship. She didn't want to risk antagonizing Diana again. Henry was a huge help keeping the Captain distracted.

Killian gave him sword fighting lessons. They'd take Jolly into deeper water and fish.. Lots of time was spent on daily chores like swabbing the deck, not Henry's favorite.

Some days cabin fever was set in, and they just had to get off the ship. They would stretch their legs in the village. There wasn't much to do. It was a simple smithing town. Mostly they just had industrial shops and forges. A few shops were more artistic.

There was one all purpose general store, but after two trips, they pretty much had the layout and contents memorized. There was a 'pub' in the back. It was actually just two tables with chairs. The owner would bring a couple bottles of what he had and uncork them, placing them in front of the patron.

That was the pub experience on...Henry didn't have a name for the Island. He did try.

"Ore Island?"

Emma shook her head.

"Smithy Isle?"

Killian scoffed. "I will not refer to a place in the name of hacks like Diana."

"I thought she was the best smithy in all the realms?" teased Emma.

"That was before her temper tantrum and the robbery she has pulled," said Killian.

"I got it!" cried Henry. He smiled. "Erobrand's Island."

"I like that," said Emma, "but I don't think he would. He gets all sad, remembering how it used to be."

"Yeah, you're right," said the boy. "We should visit him."

They decided to risk a second trip up the cliff to check on the dwarf. . It was toward the end of the second week Erobrand was surprised but happy to see them. He put some magic food in his pot and as the stew cooked, he showed Henry some of his stone carving techniques.

They had a nice, cozy dinner. Erobrand seemed very interested in their tales. He didn't get company, he told them. He listened with amazement as Henry and Emma regaled them with stories about their homeland. He was less interested in Killian's sea tales. "Met one sailor/pirate, met them all," said the dwarf, leaving Killian sulking for the evening.

Emma brightened his mood however by blowing in his ear while her son and Erobrand were carving.

The fourth week approached its end, and they had spent two more nights with the dwarf. Their last visit he seemed uncharacteristically happy and optimistic. "Maybe things will be changing," he said. He gave no other indications as to what he meant.

They were about to start the fifth week with another visit to the dwarf. They were having a drink first in the 'pub' when Diana appeared.

"I'm done," she said.

"Finally, took a while to do a simple kitchen aid, didn't it, Love?"

"Killian," hissed Emma.

Diana stared coldly at him. She gave a small, smug grin. "I think you'll be surprised and...entranced..by my work. Come on."

They followed her to the shop.

Diana beckoned Killian over to a large table. Something lay across it under a large gray tarp. "First, my money."

"No. Let us see the thing first."

Diana stared at him, he stared back.

"Oh, good grief," said Emma with a grumble. She walked over and handed Diana the last purse of money.

"I warn you, if it is not satisfactory…" hissed Hook, his hand going to his sword.

"Don't worry. You'll be transfixed by it, I promise." She gave an evil, wicked grin as she whipped the tarp away.

"Bloody hell!"

Diana nearly cackled. "Pick it up, Pirate."

Killian's mouth dropped open. He turned to Emma and Henry who were just as stunned. "What vile trickery is this? You were to make a serving tray!"

"Maybe we should have drawn her a picture," Henry said, looking at the sword that lay in front of Killian.

"Oh, are you not happy?" asked Diana mockingly. "What's the matter, Pirate? Are you not the fearsome Captain Hook, the most dastardly fiend to sail the realms?"

KIllain clinched his jaw, made fists with his hands, and ground his teeth. "Do not mock, me swordsmith."

"Exactly! I'm a swordsmith! This is what people come to me for, not some kitchen aid." She leaned over the table. "This is what you want Hook. I know it. You cannot fool me. You haven't changed. You're still a thief. You're a cold-blooded, revenge seeking, murderous dog."

Killian looked at the sword. He didn't reply to her words or taunts. He seemed mesmerized.

"Killian?" asked Emma in concern.

Diana smiled. She straightened up, and moved behind him. "Pick it up. Go on. You know you want it," she urged. "It is a thing of beauty, is it not?"

Killian nodded. It seemed to glow. He moved closer, bending over it. Emma called his name, so did Henry. He didn't react. Killian smiled as he picked up the sword.

Diana cackled, and jumped around victoriously. "I knew it! Now you'll see! Now, Captain Hook," she said with utter disdain, "now, I'll get my revenge!"

"Killian, put down the sword," commanded Emma.

He didn't.

"It's no use!" cried Diana. "He's succumbed to his true nature!"

Killian smiled more, his gaze fixed on the sword. "It is truly amazing, Emma, what I see in this blade's shining metal."

"What' do you see?" asked Henry.

Diana crossed her arms, quite pleased with herself. "I'll tell you what he sees. He sees bloody bodies impaled with on the end of that magnificent sword. The sword that he wields without mercy, without care. He's a pirate, Lad. He won't change."

"He has changed," Emma stated with force. She walked to his side. "Killian, listen to me. You're a good man. You were always a good man."

Diana scoffed. "Lady, you really don't know who is courting you."

"Yes, yes I do. I know him better than you." She touched his arm. "You've changed. You became the man your brother loved, the man that you've always had inside you. Don't turn away now."

"Turn away?" he asked, still looking at the shiny metal. "Why would I turn away when this wondrous blade shows me all I ever wanted or could want."

Henry shook his head with fear. "No…"

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

1831 words this chapter

Chapter Seventeen

Diana laughed. "Seeing a good battle, are ya? KIlling every man on every ship you encounter, I wager. I bet you see the faces of their wives and children as you laugh at their anguish."

"Why did you do this?" yelled Henry.

Diana shrugged. "I knew what he wanted. He's no gentle pup, boy. He's a mad killer, foaming with bloodlust. Besides, I owed him for the trouble he put me through when he stole that sword. I was going to be tortured, put to death! Why? Because a filthy pirate stole a present for a vicious, bloodthirsty king, who was equal to Captain Hook in the deaths he caused."

"Killian," pleaded Emma. "Put the sword down."

He stood still, mesmerized. His head swayed gently as he marveled at the visions in the sword. "Put it down?" he repeated.

Diana howled. "He's gone."

"This doesn't make sense," said Henry. "Why arm him?"

"Boy, I know this curse. It wreeks its vengeance on the wielder of the cursed item," she said. "I've seen many an evil man kill himself with a cursed blade. A few did it in this here shop."

"I'm protected," she said. "My very work with the cursed minerals has kept me safe. Was I executed for this monster's crime? No. Have I had one forge accident in all my years here? No. I cannot be hurt."

"I um, think you might be...a little bit overconfident," said Henry. He looked at his mother, 'she's crazy,' he mouthed.

Diana laughed. "You aren't the first to think that boy. You'll see though. I'll be fine, Hook's the one ruined. His bloodlust will consume him before he can think of getting me. If I were you two though, I'd get well clear." She smiled with satisfaction at Hook. "He's practically drooling!"

"Killian, put the sword down!" commanded Emma. "You're not like that. You're not what she says. You love me, and I love you. Please, darling, please put it down."

"Put it down, Love?" he asked again. Then suddenly the blade came down, echoing as it hit the table. "Of course, my dearest Emma, anything you ask." He then pulled her into his arms and tenderly kissed her.

"What?" cried Daina. "What the hell?"

Killian chuckled as he let Emma go. "Sorry Diana. You do not know me, certainly not as well as my Emma. No one does." He kissed her again.".

"You had me worried," Emma said with a chuckle.

"I apologize, Love," he said. "I could not resist. I saw some truly amazing things in that sword."

"What?" asked Henry, standing beside him.

The captain smiled. "I saw your grandfather. He smiled at me and marveled at his gift. We laughed over the fact that it had been intended as a kitchen aid. I saw you lad, taking the wheel of the Jolly Roger as we sailed on excursions about the realms."

He turned to Emma. "I saw myself, down on one knee." She blushed. "I saw your mother crying, hugging you and then me, as if I was her son. I saw your father, giving his blessing. I saw us...wed."

She smiled. 'Those are your deepest desires?"

He smirked. "Aye."

She laughed, her eyes tearing, and she pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss.

"I...I don't understand," said Diana in awe.

Emma laughed as her lips pulled free and she and her love both took deep breaths. She looked at the swordsmith. "I told you," she said simply, without condescension, "he's changed. He's a good man."

Killian just smiled, his arm hugging Emma close.

Then they heard a sound, like stone shattering. The ground all around them quaked. Voices outside cried in panic. They all ran out, and saw the cliff, where Erobrand lived, crumbling. All around them, chasms divided the land.

"Earthquake?" asked Emma.

Killian shook his head. "I know not."

They grabbed on to each other and pulled Henry between them. Suddenly it all stopped.

No one seemed hurt.

Behind them a metal creaking sounded and they turned to see Diana's forge and workshop fold in on itself, leaving a dirty, smoldering mess.

Other forges also collapsed. A few were left standing, the smaller ones. The general store, houses, and anything not smith or mining related were all unharmed.

"Am I seeing things?" asked Diana. She pointed to her shop. The ruins creaked more and shifted as a large tree trunk pushed through. They watched it grow, tall, strong, healthy and with many green leaves.

All around the island nature was reclaiming its place. The big ruined forges were overgrown instantly with trees, bushes, and grass. Flowers bloomed around the general store like someone planted them for decoration.

Then there was a whooshing sound and a landslide of dark, black soil and minerals ran down the cliff. Behind them water gushed out, turning the path of the landslide into a beautiful, clear waterfall. Water plants sprung up, green grass formed a circle around a pool.

The whole cliff bloomed with green plants and colorful flowers..

"It's amazing," said Emma. "Beautiful."

"How?" asked Diana.

"Erobrand!" Henry cried, charging toward the cliff.

"Henry, wait!" cried Emma. Killain took off running after him instantly, then Emma. Other villagers joined in, mostly the few non miners and metal workers. They all ran to the cliff.

Henry sprinted up the hill. The earlier climbs were nothing like this one. He moved easily and quickly with no fatigue, no trouble breathing.

Everyone seemed to be having an easy climb.

"The air is so much clearer," Emma observed.

"Look at the soil," said Killian. "It is not black."

Even the rocks had changed, most were the normal 'rock' colors of gray, tan, brown, even white. Emma thought she caught sparkles of red, green, yellow and blue as well, peaking up at them as they climbed.

Around them, grass and plants were growing right before their eyes.

Henry neared the cave. As he did, it collapsed. "No!' he screamed. "Erobrand! Erobrand!"

"No need to shout, lad," said a voice, velvety smooth but light like a breeze. Henry turned. Beside the crumpled cave. stood a thin, beautiful, if short, young man. His skin was honey brown like wood from a mahogany tree. His green eyes sparkled like pine leaves. His wheat-colored hair cascaded down his back like the waterfall that roared nearby.

"You're not Erobrand," said Henry.

The man laughed, with a chirpy birdsong sound. "Oh, I am, Henry. I promise," he said. He held out his hand. Inside were three stone figures. Henry recognized them despite the fact that they were no longer black.

The tree stone he had handled many times was sparkling with green energy. The small bird glowed with a bright sky blue sheen. The fish took both green and blue colors and alternated them with yellow and red stripes.

Henry looked at the stones, then the man. "Erobrand?"

The man laughed. "Yes. This is my true appearance."

Killian and Emma had reached them, a small group behind, keeping their distance for fear. Erobrand looked at the former pirate. "I confess, I was not sure you had it in you." He then bowed. "Thank you, Killian Jones. You have broken my curse and the curse upon this land."

Henry smiled and looked admiringly at the captain.

Emma took his arm, smiling with adoration at her love.

Killian blushed. "I...I usually accept any and all praise and do not bother over trifling things such as details, but, I did not do this."

Erobrand straightened up. His smile was bright like sunshine. "You did, Sir. Indeed you did." He looked down at the forest of trees sprouting up where there had been forges. "You refused the lure of the curse. You denied its greed, selfishness, and impurity. By choosing the path of love and friendship, you've breathed life back into the land and given me another chance."

He took a deep breath of the clean, fragrant air. "I have been appointed keeper of the living once more, and this time I will not fail." He looked to the figures in his hand. "I may still dabble in the occasional art work from time to time, but only when my duties are complete. I look forward to caring for the trees and plants. In time I will have more charges when the animals will return. "

He looked up at the sky and smiled as a flock of birds circled overhead. He began to cry. "They do not fly away!" he cried with glee as they landed beside the pool at the bottom of the cliff. "It is all returning!"

"In time we will be able to support more people," he said proudly. "We can have a thriving growing community." He looked at the villagers, who still seemed shocked and scared.

"Go on," said Henry. "Introduce yourself."

Erobrand smiled. "Would you do the honor?" he asked.

Henry smiled and nodded. He took the nature sprite's hand. He led him down to the villagers. A few backed away but most did not.

"Everyone, meet Erobrand. He's really nice. He saved me and my family," he said, nodding to Emma and Killian. The Captain blushed at being included. "Erobrand has made some mistakes in the past but wants to make up for it. Plus he's really good at taking care of people and carving things."

Erobrand laughed. "The last will remain as a hobby. My true desire is to care for this island and every living thing who calls it home."

Slowly the villagers began to talk with Erobrand, shaking his hand and admiring his craftsmanship.

"It looks like he's going to be ok," said Emma softly. Killian nodded. "You did do this, you know."

He shook his head. "Emma, I...I'm honored but I truly did nothing. All I did was commission a sword."

"You mean a serving tray," she said as they both chuckled. "It's not the gift, Killian, but the thought that counts. It was your intention, to do the right thing, to be a good man. You rejected the sword and that way of life, that's why the island is cured."

He cocked his head to one side as he regarded her. To others she may have looked out of place on this magical island, in her modern jeans and red coat. He knew however that she was the one true magic presence on this island.

"If you say so, Swan."

She gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. "I do."

Erobrand was being pulled down the cliff. The villagers wanted to introduce him to the others. Before he went, he motioned to Henry. When the boy was beside him, the nature sprite put his hands in Henry's. When he removed his own, the boy was holding the three stone figures. "For you, a gift and token of my gratitude and friendship."

Henry smiled. "Thank you."

Erobrand nodded. He then went down the hill, surrounded by new friends.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

961 words this chapter

Chapter Eighteen

After Erobrand's Island, the Jolly Roger sailed for Snow White's Kingdom. Erobrand had assured Killian that all traces of the curse were washed away. The sword was safe to present to David as a gift. The captain was relieved. He also had one hell of a story to tell the king.

Emma barely stepped onto the dock before she heard her name. She found herself nearly knocked over by her mother's hug.

"Finally! Oh, I missed you so!" cried Snow White. "Where is Henry?"

"Maybe you can't recognize him, Snow," said Charming. "The Captain probably has him transformed into a pirate." He smiled at Killian's smirk coming from the deck of the Jolly.

"I did try, Mate, I assure you."

Henry laughed, finally coming down the gangway, dressed in his jeans and sweatshirt. "Hey, Grandpa."

David hugged him tightly then moved back as Snow descended, grabbing the boy and nearly smothering him. The King looked back up at the ship as it's Captain descended. "You were nearly past the deadline," complained Dave.

"Was I?" Hook asked, casually. He winked. "You do know that upon his ship, the captain is king and answers to no one."

David laughed, nodding at Emma. "No one?"

Killian glanced over. "She does not count, Mate."

They laughed and walked with Henry toward the castle.

"Tell me all about the trip,' said Snow, her arms around her daughter. "What did you guys get? The castle is all decked out, the food is gathered and being prepared, and I got all the gifts done…"

"Mom! Breathe!" cried Emma, laughing.

Snow turned red. "I just missed you, Honey. It was kind of lonely going through it all without you.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I think this was a good trip for me, Killian and Henry. I feel like…" she stopped and blushed. "I feel like we're a family."

Snow smiled and hugged her. "Sweetheart, you already were."

Emma laughed. She looked up toward where the men were disappearing from view. "Come on, let's sneak a peek at some of the stuff," she said, pulling her mom back up the gangway. "I have to show you Killian's outfit."

"How tight are the pants?"

"Mom!"

"I was asking as a Queen, overseeing a grand, public function honey. That's all, I promise...but how tight are they?"

Emma was red as they crossed over the ship, down toward the Captain's cabin. "Not that tight, and what do you mean, "grand public function?' It's a party, not a ball, right?"

Snow bit her lip. "It's not a ball, honey. It may be a slightly larger party than we discussed."

Emma groaned.

The next day Killian oversaw the unloading of the liquors, specialty foods, and exotic decorations. Snow directed their placements inside the castle.

To help her mother, Emma took over being in charge of the presents. She regretted it. Sitting in her room, she heard Killian's voice.

"Emma, Love, I am done at the docks and I came running to you like the beacon of love you are. Emma? Where the devil are you?"

He looked into her room but saw nothing but piles of wrapped and unwrapped gifts.

"I'm in here, under all the loot," she said. "Mom went crazy. I swear she's got a gift for every single person in the kingdom."

"Perhaps, Love, your accommodations were not the best place to house these gifts."

"I realize that now," came her voice over the mountain. "I think I'm trapped."

"Do not fret, Love I will find you. Ooh, it's like a game."

She giggled as she heard him moving around. "Don't break anything!"

"I shall be as nimble as a rat, Love."

"Rats are nimble?"

She heard him scoff. "The little blighters can get to a piece of cheese hidden in the highest nook and cranny of the Jolly during a hurricane."

"Nimble."

She heard him grunt and saw his hook. Then his smirk appeared. "Ah, there you are my Love." She giggled as he crawled over the last pile, joining her on the bed, which was also strewn with gifts.

He smiled and lay beside her. "What good did that do, Killian? Now you're trapped too."

"Perhaps, but now you shall not be lonely," he said, playing with her hair. "I do hope nothing valuable is on the bed. It is likely to get...smushed." She laughed. They were kissing heatedly when they heard the Queen's voice.

"OK, people, dig in! Grab, sort, and wrap!" Snow instructed. Then a flurry of movement was heard.

"Darn, we're being rescued," said Emma.

"It will take them a considerable amount of time," replied Killian.

She giggled as he tried to nibble her ear. 'Uh, Killian, I can't. People are in here."

"Hmm, I see or hear no one else, Love when I am with you," he cooed. She laughed and gave in, kissing and fondling him.

It seemed like only a few moments later when she heard, "Oh, hi, Emma, honey. I didn't realize you and Killian were in here."

Emm turned red but chuckled. HI, Mom."

Killian rolled off her, sinking into the bed in defeat. "Curse the good will we have brought to the kingdom in the name of Christmas," he muttered.

"Now, now, don't be that way," said the Queen. "Sorry about all the presents, Honey. We're taking them downstairs to the tree the Merry Men just set up."

"We'll help. Won't we Killian?"

"But, Love, we were already engaged in an activity."

Emma just smirked as she scooted off the bed and joined the other 'elves.'

Killian sighed. "I am the one who instigated this Christmas affair," he said. "How stupid of me."

Emma shot him a smirk and they all went to work on the massive gift challenge.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

1258 words this chapter

Chapter Nineteen

Finally it was the day of the party. At breakfast, Emma looked at her boyfriend. "Killian, I'm going to help Mom today," she said, biting her lip.

He chuckled. "I can tell what you are thinking, Love. Fear not. I understand that she craves your company, as do we all," he said with a wink. "The hours away from you will be anguish, Swan, but I shall see you before the party when I will hand deliver your attire."

She smirked at him. "And I'll bring yours."

"Ooh, shall we dress each other?"

"No," she said, blushing. "We can't be late to this thing."

He grinned. "Pity."

Several hours later, Killian waited patiently in his room. His heart raced. Laying across the table was a large bag containing Emma's gown. He could not wait to see it on her. Finally the knock came. He smirked widely as he opened the door, wearing only trousers and boots.

Sparkling green eyes, wide in surprise greeted him.

"Hello, Swan," he said smoothly, leaning against the door. "Is it time already?"

She tried not to, but she couldn't keep her eyes from moving down his naked chest. "Yes, it is," she said, with a sigh. "You are impossible."

He smirked. "Am I? I think you're rather pleased to have caught me in this condition."

"Caught you? You planned it, you incorrigible pirate."

He laughed. "I am just waiting to be dressed, Swan."

She blushed. "You're a big boy, you don't need help."

"Need it? No. Desire it?" he asked, leaning close and whispering, "Now that is a different story."

She shook her head and giggled. "I told you, we're getting ready separately. Besides, don't you want to see my grand entrance?"

"Hmm, tempting, but no, I'd much rather see you enter into your dress, wearing very little."

She blushed deeper. "Stop it!" She hit his chest playfully with a soft bundle. "Here."

"That is your delivery technique?" he asked. "You lack imagination, Love."

"Come on, give me my dress, Mom is waiting. She wants to help me get ready."

"Ah," he said, moving into his room. "Very well, for her majesty the mother of my love, I will surrender." He walked over, took the bag and carefully held it like a baby. He then placed it into her arms. "And it is not just a 'dress,' Love. It is the most exquisite, elegant, charming garment that could be designed to compliment your remarkable beauty."

She chuckled. "Right." She turned to go.

"Bloody hell, Emma! You leave me with nothing? No farewell, no longing look, not even a k…"

He was cut off as she pressed against him, plastering him with a long, hungry kiss. Her hands roamed over his chest. After nearly thirty seconds, she asked, panting, "You were saying?"

He was gasping for air. "I think you crushed your dress, Love."

She laughed loudly. "Yeah." She walked a few steps away, then turned back. "Worth it."

He watched her leave, then went inside to change. "Worth it, indeed."

Properly attired, and standing inside the ballroom, Killian scowled. He had been waiting some time for his Swan. He enjoyed Henry's company, but the lad was pulled away by Snow. David came over and they joked over some of the diplomatic headaches the King had been enduring. Then he was also dragged away, ironically by more diplomats. Killian did enjoy the 'help me' expression the king made as he left.

He had a glass of punch which paled in comparison to the ale and rum they'd brought from their journey, but he had promised his love and her mother that he would watch how much he indulged.

He was ready to invade Emma's quarters himself and fetch his beloved when a hush fell over the room. He looked up. The grand staircase was illumined by the glorious presence of the Savior.

Killian grinned from ear to ear as he took in her appearance. She was simply stunning.

She wore a tight bodice of Christmas red etched in gold. The long sleeves cascaded down to her wrists in light Chrismas green. The same gold of the bodice cuffed the sleeves and belted her waist. The skirt was a slightly darker shade of green than the sleeves. It was again trimmed with gold. A single bow the color of the skirt sat at the top of the bodice, while several smaller bows in the red of the bodice decorated the skirt.

Her hair was was up, arranged attractively in a bun on her head, but several curled strands fell along her neck.

Every eye was on her as she walked. She ignored them all, but one set. She followed the gaze of the perfect blue eyes until she stood in front of their owner, one Killian Jones.

He took her hand and kissed it. "You look like a Christmas angel, Love." She smiled and blushed. "Do you like your attire?"

"Of course I like it. It's elegant, luxurious, and regal. I think it's simply enchanting." She put her arms around him. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was probably what you would say," she said with a teasing grin

"I was just going to describe you as...yummy."

She burst out laughing. "Not your typical turn of phrase, Captain."

"I've been spending a great deal of time with a strange young lad from another realm."

She laughed. He moved them onto the dance floor. They glided to their own inaudible soundtrack, because at that exact moment there was no music. The royal band quickly took the hint and accompanied the waltzing couple. Others joined them including the Queen and King and Robin and Regina.

The star couple however was the one who matched perfectly in Christmas colors. Emma had designed a pine green, thigh length jacket for her dashing Captain. The shirt was white, trimmed in the green of the jacket. His vest matched Emma's Christmas red bodice. She took one concession for the pirate. He wore slightly tight, gold trimmed black pants.

They danced, never taking their eyes from each other. Emma glowed like candlelight. Killian's smile was soft and loving. A few poor men tried to approach, to ask for a turn with the princess, but the couple acknowledged no other presence in the room, not even her parents.

"They are so you in love," said Snow White, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Charming with an affectionate grin, "but I'm going to dance with my daughter even if I have to pry him away from her."

Snow laughed.

The King got his dance. He ambushed the couple, helped by the Queen herself. Snow pulled at Killian and David at Emma until they wrenched them free. Emma looked surprised but laughed and accepted her father as partner. Killian's scowl quickly faded as the queen stepped into Emma's place. He smiled and bowed like a true gentleman.

The two new couples danced beside each other, chatting and laughing.

Finally, way too long for the children in attendance, they exchanged gifts.

Roland and the small children went first, the King and Robin handing out the homecrafted toys.

"Should not David be wearing the red and white fur suit?" asked Killian loudly. Dave eyed him as the crowd laughed goodnaturedly. "Loxley should be attired in green pointed shoes and hat, isn't that right Henry?"

"No comment."

"Smart boy," said Robin.

"Uncle Killian, he isn't really Santa Claus," said Roland, "and my daddy isn't an elf!"

Killian nodded as Robin smirked. "Oh, you're quite right, my boy. My mistake."

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

1699 words this chapter.

Chapter Twenty, Conclusion

After the kids got their toys, Emma turned to Henry. He smiled as he opened the bright green package. "Oh, cool, Mom! I needed stuff to write in!"

She smiled and he hugged her. "Yeah, I thought it you might," she said as he chuckled.

Killian cleared his throat. "Henry, Lad...I uh…(sigh)...Merry Christmas," he said, with a fond smile and slight blush.

Henry smiled widely. "I thought the writing stuff was from you both."

"Oh, no,' said Emma. "Killian had a definite idea of what he wanted to give you." She shot the pirate a slight grimace, but it turned quickly into a smile.

Henry took the blue and white package with a silver bow and opened it. "Oh, nice! I got a new knife! Thanks Killian!"

The Captain chuckled. 'You are quite welcome. Every young man needs a proper knife."

"Whoa! A kinfe?" asked his grandmother, charging over to them with a concerned expression.

"That is not right," said David. "I wanted to get him a sword, but someone wouldn't let me." He glared at his wife who elbowed him.

Killian chuckled. "Fear not, your highness," he said to Snow White. "We know he can use it wisely. I wager you'll be glad he has it if you ever sail through sea serpent territory with him."

Henry laughed.

"What?" asked Snow.

"That's a story I need to write down," the boy said, moving off to write in one of his journals.

Snow was still upset but Emma distracted her by handing her a red package with a snow white ribbon around it.

Her mother smiled and opened it. She gasped and took out the comb.

"That is perfect," said her husband, smiling widely.

Mary Margaret had tears her eyes and hugged her daughter. "It's beautiful. Thank you, darling."

Emma laughed as the Queen rearranged her hair, making room for the comb, right there in the ballroom.

Regina was sitting by Roland, watching him play with an odd collection of nicely carved cars and horse carriages. Emma walked over to her, carrying a deep red package. "Um, Regina, this is for you." She looked back at Killian, who smiled.

"For me? Really?" she asked. She took the gift and found a glass apple. She shook her head with frustration. "That's not funny. You people need to get over..."

"You like apples," said Emma.

Regina scowled but looked at Emma's face and softened. "I do, and it is very nice crystal work."

"Exactly, it's classy, kind of modern in a way, and sophisticated, for an apple. It's you," Emma said with a shrug.

Regina actually smiled. "Thank you." She reached behind her and brought out a small pouch. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

"Oh, you didn't have to," she said, with a smile. She opened it to find a small vial.

Regina looked past Emma to where Killian stood, in hearing distance. "It's anti-pirate spray, if you ever come to your senses and want to get rid of...that."

Killain scoffed.

Emma looked at her. "Seriously?'

Regina rolled her eyes. "Sadly, no. It's a potion I worked on with Granny. It turns any liquid into something you'd swear was hot cocoa with cinnamon."

Emma smiled widely. "Awesome! Thank you."

"Any liquid? Why the devil would you threaten rum that way?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll keep it away from your precious rum, I promise."

"That's why I love you, Swan, you respect me rum."

She laughed.

Regina shook her head.

Killian called for quiet. "It is time for me to bestow upon this good and noble king," he said, gesturing at Dave, who rolled his eyes, "a simple token of my esteem."

Emma laughed. "Simple, right."

Killian handed him a long box. David opened it and whistled. "That is a...truly an amazing sword."

"Glad you like it, Mate," he said, clapping his hand against the king's back. "You almost got a lovely kitchen aid."

"What?"

"In an attempt to avoid the curse," said Killian.

"Curse?" asked several voices.

"You gave him a cursed sword?" asked Snow, upset again.

Killian chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no, Erobrand promises the curse is broken."

"The whole island is cured, thanks to Killian," said Emma, as Killian blushed.

"I have to write that story down too," said Henry.

"I did promise the good nature sprite that this sword would be used well," said Killian to the king, who solemnly nodded.

"I was thinking it should be decorative," Killian said. He strolled over to the king's throne, holding his hands up as if he was putting the throne inside them like a frame. "It would look so charming above his majesty's throne."

David laughed and nodded.

"That leaves the space above my throne bland," moaned the Queen.

Killian smirked.

Emma laughed and said, "We got it covered, Mom, or Killian does." She handed a white box to her love who handed it to Snow White. "I would not forget you, my lady," he said with a bow.

She smiled widely as she opened the gift. "Oh, Killian, it's beautiful." She held the box with the moving birds. "Maybe Marco can build a shelf just above my throne."

Emma laughed and hugged Killian. "I told you."

He blushed. "You have never steered me wrong, Love."

Dave and Robin grabbed Killian. "Alright, you have to tell us more about this Erobrand," said David, "and the curse and…"

"A kitchen aid?" asked Robin.

The pirate laughed. He told the tale, even as Henry kept reminding them he was writing it all down. Killian had the King and Robin practically rolling on the floor laughing as he described how the king almost got a splendid serving tray.

Snow was receiving gifts and compliments from all over the realm, including lovely crafts fashioned from sugar cane, barley and other grains. Emma laughed as she had to explain why.

Granny walked all over the ballroom, handing out various knitted works. Emma watched with amusement at Killian's speechless reaction as the older lady handed him a knitted black cap with the skull and crossbones embroidered across.

Henry finally took center stage. "Ok, I've got a lot to write about our Christmas Adventure and I will, but uh, I did these during the voyage." He cleared his throat. ", but first…"A poem, about my mom Emma." She blushed and glowed as he read it. He then read one for Regina, his grandparents, Robin and finally about the dashing pirate himself. Hook had never felt so honored.

Snow white unveiled a painting she had created herself. It was of her family, she said. Around a large Christmas tree, inside the throne room of this very palace, were depicted Snow and Charming, baby Neal in his mother's arms, Regina, Robin, and Henry to one side, Emma and Killian to the other. Around them were all the people from Storybrooke, including Granny, Red, Whale, Archie, Marco, and of course the dwarves.

Killian looked at his likeness and smiled, a lump in his throat.

Charming and Robin had fashioned wooden jewelry boxes and bows and arrows for everyone present. The pirate raised his eyebrow as the archer handed him the bow and quiver, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You need a real weapon," he said with a wink.

"I have a real one, but I do appreciate this toy," he said. "You, Mate, have more need of this, I wager." He handed him the gift, the ani-glamor spell charm. Robin actually hugged him, then he hugged Emma.

"I truly love you," he said, making Emma laugh, but Killian feel slightly uncomfortable.

After all the gift giving, as the party was calming down, Killian retreated toward the back of the room, sitting alone by the fireplace.

"Again?" asked a warm, soft voice. "You seriously need to learn how to mingle." He looked up at Emma. "Killian," she said with concern, as she put her arm in his. "What's wrong?"

"These gifts, that your family and friends have made, Emma, they came from the heart, painstakingly crafted over much time. I made nothing. I gave you nothing."

She stared at him. She then backed a step away. "This is nothing?" she asked, twirling around in her Christmas gown. "If it is, then it's the nicest, most elegant nothing I've ever had the pleasure to wear and own," she said with a smirk.

He shook his head. "I purchased it love. A very kind old woman with a knack at cookie making fashioned it for you."

"Killian…"

"And the sword for your father? Again, someone else did the work, as with the box for your mother and Henry's knife."

"Killian, I bought gifts too."

He shrugged. "I think perhaps I misunderstood Christmas," he said, looking at the handmade gifts. "You said it before, it is the thought that counts."

"You didn't misunderstand anything," she said. "Buying a gift, choosing it especially for the person the way you and I did, it's very much Christmas. Besides," she said, pulling his face close to hers. "You gave me a lot more than this gown."

"Did I?"

She smiled. "Yeah, dummy. You gave me Christmas." She gestured around the ballroom. "You gave us all Christmas."

He stared at her, then gave a soft chuckle. "I suppose...I helped facilitate it."

She laughed. "And you broke a curse."

"As did you, so it's not that special."

She shook her head, gave him a slight slug on his shoulder then hugged him tightly. "You're an idiot."

He chuckled. "Perhaps, but I have good taste in rum, ale, clothing, and women."

She laughed again. "If you say so."

"I do," he said, snuggling his head next to hers. They stayed entwined, then Killian whispered. "It was you, though Swan, who gave me Christmas."

She looked up and smiled. "We do make a good team."

"Indeed. It has been a very merry night, Emma."

"It has, and it was quite a wonderful Christmas adventure," she said, "which is something else you gave me."

He smiled, and kissed her slowly. "I believe you are the most wondrous of all adventures, Emma"

She laughed. "Merry Christmas, Pirate."

"Merry Christmas, Savior."

The End

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
